Hidden Kira, Secret Love
by Arisa Amane
Summary: Ever wonder how Misa comes up with such plans with her brains, or lack-there-of? Truth be told, it was me behind it all. Arisa Amane, her twin. Another Death Note bearer. But what's going to happen when L comes in? Will he change me or kill a "Kira"? LXOC
1. The Start Of It All

**Lily: Hi, everyone!**

**Daemon: Why are you always so hyper?**

**Lily: Why shouldn't I be? Now people can read my story!**

**Daemon: I'm part of you, shouldn't that make it partly my story?**

**Lily: You WANT to be part owner? It's got romance...**

**Daemon: O.O Nevermind! Forget I asked. But you don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: So enjoy, please! :D**

Rem's PoV

"Doko." The Japanese word for "where." It came out as more of a statement than a sentence. Kayo didn't usually talk, and when he did, he usually only spoke a few words. I'd been watching Japan recently, so maybe he felt it was appropriate to speak a little of their language, but I can't be sure. There's no telling what goes through his mind.

"Japan," I responded, using no more words than Kayo had. The Shinigami remained emotionless.

_~*Earlier*~_

"Why today? She looks so healthy. It's… it's just not fair," cried Gelus. The puppet-like Shinigami was curled around his legs, staring into the portal to the human world. In view was a young blonde girl, her life-span almost at its end. As a man much older than the girl came into view, he seemed to be begging her for something. Now scared, the girl shook her head and tried to run away, but the man pulled out a knife. Instantly, Gelus also pulled out his Death Note.

"No, Gelus!" I shouted, shocked, but he didn't pay me any heed. Quickly writing the man's name down, he collapsed a short forty seconds afterward. As the man's life faded, so did Gelus's. He started to glow with an eerie light, particles floating off him, before he began to crumble into a material that was neither sand nor bone. The blonde girl ran from the scene as I watched her life-span increase fast from the life Gelus had just given her. The girl's name: Misa Amane.

_~*Present*~_

I was about to dive through the portal when I noticed Kayo still standing beside me.

He was only slightly shorter than I was, covered in thick brown fur with odd dark blue markings, like stripes in places. His head, limbs, tail, and basic build were similar to an Earthly wolf's but his stance was bipedal and hunched. From his shoulder blades sprouted large dragon-like wings the he was keeping folded up at the moment making them look like spikes of two drastically different lengths on each shoulder. Four large claws came from each paw and two fangs hung from his upper lip.

Kayo followed me around most of the time, but I hadn't a clue what he might be doing when he wasn't there. I've considered him almost like a younger brother since I'd found him, but he never speaks of his past from before then, not that he speaks of much at all. Though you might get the impression that he's dim-witted because of his lack of speech, I think he's actually quite cunning. He's come into possession of a second Death Note since merely the time I got Gelus's, but no one knows where he got it, myself included.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him, wondering why he hadn't gone back to be with the other Shinigami. There wasn't exactly a city, but they typically hung out together in one area.

"I'm coming," he answered.

"No you're not. You know Shinigami can't stay in the human world unless they're planning on killing a certain human!" He was smarter than that, I was sure. Reaching behind him, he pulled out the Death Note he'd mysteriously obtained. A sweat drop fell down the side of my head. _Of course. That's why I'm going down as well. He must have had SOME reason to get it. It makes sense now. _"Who, then?" I asked, curious as to who he planned on giving the notebook to.

"Her twin." Arisa Amane? Would that be wise? To give a pair of Death Notes to twins? Oh, well. It's not like I stood a chance at trying to change his mind. Once Kayo got something into his head it stuck like super glue.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, but you know you're going to be responsible for her. Let's go."

**Lily: Did you like the first little part? If you're willing to wait a couple minutes, I'll have the next part up!**

**Daemon: The next quite a few parts, don't you mean?**

**Lily: Yep! I've got about 25 pages on word, so that's quite a few chapters already!**

**Daemon: Why didn't you post this earlier?**

**Lily: I forgot. ^_^**

**Daemon: Of course....**

**Lily: Next part up as soon as I can figure this thing out.... I'm a n00b.**

**Daemon: You're not supposed to call yourself a n00b, you know.**

**Lily: So? You care about me? Aww, that's so sweet! *hugs***

**Daemon: No, it's just that by you calling youself a n00b, you're calling me a n00b, too. Now get OFF!**


	2. The Note Falls

**Lily: Hi again!**

**Daemon: Sorry if we took to long for you.**

**Lily: You're apologizing? I'm turning you nice!**

**Daemon: I didn't do that because I wanted to, Arisa payed me.**

**Lily: You know, you really shouldn't accept bribes.**

**Daemon: Would you rather me tell everyone out there they all suck?**

**Lily: O.O Oh, no. Bribes are fine.... Serenity! Daemon's scaring me! *hugs Serenity***

**Serenity: *pats back* It's ok, Lily, you know he wouldn't hurt you.**

**Daemon: Yeah, whatever. Only because I'm not Bryan.**

**Bryan: Are you talking about me!? *red eyes***

**Serenity: No Bryan. Just ignore him.**

**Bryan: *growls and walks away***

**Serenity: We don't own Death Note, but please-**

**Lily: No, I wanna say it! Enjoy! :3**

~*Human World*~

Arisa's PoV

"YA-A-ah." I sat up in bed yawning. Rubbing my eyes, I looked over the edge of the bed to see my sister Misa lying on the bottom bunk, still asleep. Her arms were sprawled out at and one leg hung off the bed. I chuckled. "This is why I sleep on top," I said half to myself, half to the still-sleeping Misa. "If you slept up here, you'd probably fall off."

I climbed quietly down the ladder and glanced at the clock. It was seven, actually late in the morning for me, but extremely early for Misa, no wonder she was still in dream land. Sure we were both twenty but both our personalities were still so childish we loved sleeping together in our bunk-bed. I was a few minutes younger, but, not to sound like I'm bragging, a bit smarter than Misa.

Stopping at the mirror in our room to brush my hair, I stared back at the girl who looked exactly like Misa except for the hair. My hair was an odd shade of brown, like chocolate and caramel save for a random small blonde streak right in the front that almost covered my left eye, never staying behind my ear, I didn't have bangs. Because my hair was darker than my sister's it made my skin tone look even paler than it was. Our eyes were only slightly different. Misa's were bright blue and soft-looking. While mine were the same color, they looked more hyper than Misa's.

I never gained my hyper-ness until after I ate a sugary breakfast, though, so after finishing my hair I went out to our kitchen, careful not to wake Nina, our fourteen-year-old younger sister. Opening the refrigerator I felt something rub against my leg. I squeaked (an odd involuntary habit I don't even know how it got started) before I realized it was just my cat Yin. She was white and grey and the left side of her head was grey but the ear remained white. The other side of her head was the opposite which created her name-sake, the Yin and Yang symbol. Picking her up, I asked, "Are you hungry Yin?" Taking her mew as a "yes" I pulled out a sardine pack, opened it up, placed a couple of the small fishes in the cat dish, and dropped Yin next to it.

Hearing the kitten's happy purring, I turned back to the refrigerator to get my own breakfast. I pulled out the syrup, whipped cream, and some strawberries; the best of all the fruit. Grabbing the pancake mix from the pantry, a bowl, a pan, and some spoons, I soon had the pancakes on the stovetop and cooking. Though I left the first five or so plain, I added chocolate chips to the rest of the batter for Nina and me, but I slipped a few in my mouth straight from the bag. Like me, Nina was never awake without her morning sugar.

Misa couldn't stand how we could eat so much of the sweetness and not gain weight, while she had to eat so healthy to keep her "modeling figure" just right. Nina and I teased her about it often. But I had an eating habit that kept me separate from the other two as well: I wouldn't eat meat. OK, I had fish or eggs every now and then, but I wouldn't eat chicken, beef, pork, you name it. I hated the thought of eating something that was once alive. Even eating fruits and vegetables made me feel a little guilty, which is why sugar was my favorite: it was never alive. (Yes, I know it comes from a plant called sugar cane, but don't ruin my happy bubble.) There, I was the one who got teased, but I didn't mind. It was my way and I loved being me.

"Ne-chan?" I heard a soft voice behind me say. I turned around, my mouth still partly full with chocolate chips to see Nina, her blanket still on her shoulders and rubbing her eyes. "Are you making pancakes?" She was only a few inches shorter than Misa and I, had dark brown wavy hair with recently died pink tips.

"Yep!" I said, or tried to say. It came out as more of a "yeh" with my mouth sticky with chocolate. Swallowing I said, "They'll be done soon if you're willing to wait." I don't know why I bothered asking. It was spring break so she wasn't going to head to school and she loved my pancakes. She nodded anyway and sat at the table. Maybe it was in our genes to act younger than our age. Misa acted Nina's age, and Nina and I both acted like eight-year-olds. While Misa almost had to act young to look young for her career, I guess I just refused to grow up. Nina, as younger sisters often do, just did what we did.

Now that all the pancakes were done, I placed the plain ones on a separate plate for Misa and the chocolate chip ones on a larger plate for Nina and me to take from as we wanted. I grabbed the strawberry syrup for myself and passed the original to my younger sister. Drowning the pancakes in the fruity liquid, I almost immediately covered it with whipped cream and threw the strawberries on top and stuffed myself. Nina did the same but with the other syrup and no fruit.

By now it was eight am or so, still a bit early for Misa, but I didn't mind. Though I acted young and carefree, which I was, I was kind of the mom of the house. I didn't bring in the most money, but I took care of everything around the house. Our parents had been murdered, but we'd long since recovered. I could even laugh at it, but Arisa and Nina could still be touchy about it.

I'd finished and Nina was close behind me, so I took my own plate over to the sink and washed it, waiting for my younger sister to finish and my older sister to finally wake up. As I reached over for the towel, I noticed the calendar. Today's date was circled in purple; that meant Misa had an interview today. "9:00" was written in the same ink.

"Shoot." I had to wake up Misa. "Be right back, Nina. I've got to go help Misa get ready. Dang it, I'd completely forgotten about this…" I trailed off as I left the kitchen and headed for my room. Once I got to the door and was about to grab hold of the knob, I heard a shriek. It was loud enough from where I was, but Nina wouldn't have heard it. Yanking open the door I almost shouted, "Misa! What happened?" She was sitting on the floor, her back to our dresser and a black notebook clutched in her hands. I could see shock and fear in her eyes. "Misa? What is it? I don't see anything…"

"Y-you can't see it?" Misa whispered. There was a pause. "I-it says you can see it if you touch this," she said and held the notebook out to me, her eyes unmoving. I grabbed the notebook, confused but trusting of my sister.

As soon as I touched the cover a pulse ran through my body and a large, not to mention strange-looking, creature appeared out of nowhere in the exact direction Misa had been staring. I gaped and almost fell over myself and ended up leaning against the wall, one foot against the border like I was trying to step through the plaster. "Wha-what is that?"

"I'm Rem. A Shinigami," the white thing said. I could tell she was female from her voice, but she was obviously not human.

"…wo~o~oah!" I said, getting excited. "Man, this is COOL!" Sure, Rem was kind of scary, but completely awesome! Yes, I have odd tastes. I like unique stuff. "OH! Fish sticks, I forgot to tell you. Misa, I'd forgotten about your interview today. You've got to be ready in an hour," I remembered.

"I what?! Oh, great. Arisa, can you help me?" she asked, already headed to the closet to get dressed.

"Sure. I'll get the pancakes so you can eat the while I do your hair, k?" I said but I was out of the room before I could get an answer. I dashed down the stairs, doing my best to ignore the curious looks from Nina, grabbed the plate of pancakes, doused them in syrup just like Misa likes, and shot back upstairs. "Got 'em." Sitting Misa down at the dresser, I handed her the plate and grabbed the hair brush. I'd done her hair so many times it was finished and looking perfect before Misa had time to finish one pancake.

"Geez, you're fast," she commented between bites. "Oh, Rem, are you staying here or following me to the interview?"

"I must follow the owner of the note, so I coming with you," came the soft voice that sent shivers down my spine. Weird how much I liked the feeling but hated horror movies….

Lost in thought for so long, when I came to Misa was waving a hand in my face, the toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. "I' oth!" she said. I think she meant "I'm off," but a full mouth tends to warp sounds.

Following Misa down the stairs to stay with Nina, I saw her spit the toothpaste out in the kitchen sink before slipping through the front door. "See ya!" I called and watched at Rem floated straight through the wall. "Man she's cool!"

"You've been with her how long and are just realizing that?" Nina asked from the sink, washing her dishes and apparently thinking I was talking about Misa. Shoot, I'd forgotten she was there once I saw Rem float away. "Uh… never mind. Just go brush your teeth."

Nina rolled her eyes at my odd state before heading to her own bathroom. Man what I'd do for a Shinigami as cool as that.

**Lily: Longer than the last, one, huh?**

**Daemon: Yep. Not that anyone cares about us. No one reads these things.**

**Lily: Sure they do! Death Note's heave stuff, people need a comic releif!**

**Daemon: Are you calling me FUNNY?!**

**Lily: *giggles* I guess I am! :3**

**Daemon: *palm-face* My image is being ruined by a 15-year-old who acts six....**

**Lily: Next part up soon! :D**


	3. Will A Second Note Change It All?

**Lily: Hi again!**

**Daemon: You're really getting on my nerves, you know that?**

**Lily: *ignores* Here's the next part! I wonder how much I'll post tonight....**

**Daemon: Gah. We don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: Enjoy, please!**

_~*A Week Later*~_

It was a Tuesday with Nina at school and Misa due to come home from a movie rehearsal soon. Bored with no one around I turned the television on to Disney and grabbed my sketch pad. Luckily, we had a television in our bedroom so I sat on my bunk, one foot hanging off while the other was up almost parallel to my chest so I could use it as a back for my pad. About five minutes after I had started, only the skeleton finished in my drawing, I felt something hit the bed beside me. Curious, I glanced around, but I couldn't find Yin. Just before I was about to ignore it and continue my drawing, I noticed a black notebook just to my right. At first, I thought it was Misa's but it didn't have the symbols on it. Just plain black. Picking it up, another pulse ran through me and a large brown Shinigami appeared seemingly out of no where.

"Who-who're you?" I asked, not really scared as much as shocked.

"Kayo," he answered shortly. His voice was considerably deeper than Rem's so I assumed this God of Death was male.

"This is a Death Note like my sister's, isn't it?" He nodded. "It's actually real isn't it…?" Another nod from the wolf-like being. I'd never really thought about it when Misa received hers. She's too sweet to even try to kill anybody, right? It's not like writing down a name could cause a heart attack, could it? Though I knew Rem was real, and amazingly cool, I still half believed this was all a joke. Why did Kayo's appearance suddenly make me believe it? What-

"I'm home!" My thoughts were interrupted by Misa's voice. I heard her bag, she always brought about three changes of clothes wherever she went, sling onto one of the chairs in the kitchen before her steps sounded on the stairs. Kayo's head turned to Rem and nodded, something I didn't understand passed between them.

"It's up to you," the white Shinigami told me.

"What's up to who?" Misa asked, but Rem ignored her and she couldn't even see Kayo.

Yet.

I decided it wouldn't turn out well at all if I hid anything from my twin sister. Holding out my Death Note for Misa to touch I said, "I got one too. Just now."

Taking the black book Misa shrieked and her free hand flew to her mouth. I couldn't blame her. Kayo was much more fierce-looking than Rem. "Wow…" was all that escaped her mouth for a minute or two. After regaining some composure she said, "No offence, but I think I prefer Rem over…." She didn't know his name yet.

"Misa, this is Kayo. And Kayo, this is my twin sister Misa," I explained quickly. Kayo nodded.

"We know already," Rem said for him.

"You do?" Had they planned this out somehow?

"Kayo is like a younger brother to me. When I decided to come to the human world, he found a second Death Note as well and followed me, giving it to the person closest to whom mine was going to." I was right, they had planned everything out.

Before I had any time to form a rebuttal, _The Nightmare Before Christmas _was interrupted on the television. It was a broadcast about Kira, hosted by none other than the Kira-crazy Demegawa. Oh yeah. I remembered that once broadcast from a couple months ago with that Tailor guy. He was killed by a heart attack on live TV then L explained a bunch of stuff he'd figured out about Kira from that one scene. Man, that L was one smart cookie.

But, back on topic, the Death Note being real was the only thing possible. How else did Kira kill his victims? Me and my quirks, I started thinking out loud.

"So, Kira's got a Death Note. A name and face is needed to kill. L is so smart he's already figured out about as much as possible for a human that hasn't a clue about Shinigami, which is most. He's smart, but Kira's been giving him some trouble. He must be quite intelligent as well. Whenever L finds a clue, Kira acts as to defy it, just to act like he's the dominant one."

I got bored at home alone sometimes and hacked into the NPA computer network, that's how I knew about L's findings. I didn't ever dare mess with anything; I just wanted to keep updated on the Kira Case. Though it interested me a lot, for some reason I hadn't thought about that possibility when Rem first appeared. Hm, I wonder why this was only now coming together…. Did it have something to do with Kayo? My IQ was about 150, according to internet tests. Not that I cared enough to try my hardest on any of them. But could Kayo be…? No, I must be thinking to far into it.

"And those FBI agents were all killed as well…. L had placed surveillance in the Yagami house-hold…. Could one of them be Kira? He and L are both so smart, it's equally likely that he is due to L's brains, but isn't due to Kira's. Misa!" I burst out of thought, realizing I'd been pacing, and scared my twin with the random shout. "We're going to become Kira number two."

**Lily: I'm worried that these are two short...**

**Daemon: Don't you think posting so many at once makes up for that fact?**

**Lily: You're... comforting me?**

**Daemon: You're right! What am I doing?! *walks away***

**Lily: .... Uh.... next part up soon! Sorry for them being so short....**


	4. Tapes Of Death

**Lily: Hi again! *glopms a random reader***

**Daemon: What the-? Lily, don't hurt them!**

**Lily: Seriously, you're getting really caring lately.**

**Daemon: No I'm not, I just don't want to get sued because of you.**

**Lily: . Whatever. Anyways, we don't own Death Note and please enjoy!**

_~*Fifteen Days Later*~_

"Misa, hurry up! Sakura TV's about to air the tapes!" I called to my sister who was brushing her teeth at the time. Figuring out a bunch of different things and still creating costumes and outfits for Misa, I'd convinced her to get a few blank tapes from one of her friends. We'd, or rather mainly I'd, created fake videos of Kira's demands. Though I'd been against it, Misa was obsessed with meeting Kira and pre-wrote the names, as we knew how to control the details of death, of a few people to prove we were Kira. I had to admit, it was probably necessary, but we didn't need to kill more than one person…. Still, what was done was done. No use going back on it now, we couldn't just erase their names from the Death Note.

"Did I miss it?" the blonde asked as she hurried back into the bedroom with me.

"Not yet, it's just been announced that they're about to play it," I responded. Misa's hair was still wet from the morning's shower and I could feel the dripping onto my shoulder. "Misa!" I said laughing.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll get a towel!" she apologized, rushing off to grab her favorite pink towel with Minnie Mouse on it. The first words when she got back were: "Did I miss it?"

I laughed again. "No, Mimi. It's starting now." As if on cue, the tape began rolling just after I spoke the words.

The screen was plain white with black letters spelling "Kira" in the Diploma font, the same used by L for his logo. An obviously computer generated voice, also like L used, cleared its throat. "I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18th at exactly 5:59 pm as I requested, then it is now 5:59:47…48…49. Please change the channel to Dayo TV. The news anchor Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at exactly six o'clock." Quickly changing the channel to be sure the anchor was dead, I then flipped the TV off.

I bit my index finger and hugged one of my legs, something I did to help me concentrate. "They're playing the tapes like we told them to. We've got to go to the station. We've killed innocent people and you can't expect L to ignore that. He'll try to stop the tapes from playing, not that it will stop the people from dying, and he'll have to send someone there to do it. Let's go." Misa nodded and grabbed her bag to hide our Death Notes in it before following me out of our room.

We rode my motorcycle, though it scared me half to death at the speed we were going, and made it there before any of the NPA. Very soon after we arrived and hid in the bushes right near the entrance, a police car drove up, its sirens on. A man who reminded me of a monkey got out and pointed a gun at the door. "His name is Hirokazu Ukita." Misa told me. She had the eyes and would look out for me while I wrote down the names she'd tell me. After quickly writing his name, Ukita dropped his gun and fell over, dead of a heart attack. Like so many others we'd have to kill in the future and had already died.

No one came for a few minutes and I began to suspect no one would for fear of dying. How wrong I was. A large police van sped seeming out of thin air and crashing into the front of the building. It took all I had not to squeak and reveal our position, but I still fell over backwards out of surprise. We watched as a man got out of the truck, a blanket covering his head.

"Damn it," Misa cursed under her breath. "I can't see his name or face with that blanket there."

After a pause, I looked at my watch. "It doesn't matter. He's going to get the tapes and we can't stop that, but they've already ended. The word's out. Let's just go."

We'd barely gotten a hundred feet on the motorcycle when around twenty police cars, sirens blaring, pulled up in front of the building. _I've got a bad feeling about this…._

_~*The Next Day*~_

"I gave the Death Note for you to use. Why don't you use it for yourself?" Rem asked. The four of us had taken a trip to the city, Nina at school.

"I _am_ using it for myself. I totally agree with Kira's beliefs and I want to meet him. That's why were sending to videos, to get Kira's attention," Misa answered. "And I think it worked, don't you?" She giggled. "I'm grateful to Kira for killing our parents' murderer. His trial was put off so long, everyone said he was going to get off free, but then Kira killed him for us." I stayed silent. Though I was happy justice was brought to the man, I still believed he should have received a fair trial. Even if the outcome would have been the same.

"It's a dangerous game you're playing. You could be killed," the white Shinigami warned.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure Kira's nice to people with pure hearts. And anyways, I have the eyes." Rem didn't seem convinced.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her!" I said, glomping my sister and lightening the mood.

During the whole scene Kayo flew silently alongside Rem.

**Lily: I decided to put two parts together for this chapter so it'd be a little longer, but not too long.**

**Daemon: Like the people care, it's going to all be there sooner or later.**

**Lily: There's now a picture of Kayo up in Arisa-chan's profile, if you'd like to see the Shinigami I probably failed at describing.**

**Daemon: I think you fail at life in general.**

**Lily: I just realized if you say your name with Japanese pronunciation, it sounds like "diamond" without the "d" at the end. Haha! Daemon's a pretty peice of jewlery!**

**Daemon: Shut up, you hippie.**

**Lily: It's bad to be a hippie? Oh well, Kayo wears HIS Death Note on the back of the harness, between his wings, like where a saddle on a dragon would be!**

**Daemon: Hey! I am NOT wearing a SADDLE!**

**Lily: Heehee! Nest part up soon!**


	5. Death's Reply

**Lily: Thanks to my first two readers! I love you both!**

**Daemon: Love? Isn't that a little strong? You just met them...**

**Lily: Nope! I love almost everybodiez! It's more fun that way! :D**

**Daemon: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Lunatic.... We don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: So enjoy! :3**

_~*Three Days Later*~_

I was sitting on my bunk of the bed, drawing as usual. Misa was just finishing up a shower. Apparently, the life of the deputy director of the NPA was more important than the life of the world's greatest detective because they chose for L to be the one to appear on live television knowing he'd be killed if he did. Was not L the one who had the most potential to be their savior from Kira? Humans can be really stupid sometimes.

Bored with the silence, I decided to turn on the television. I was curious as to anything they might say about the Kira Case and the tapes we'd sent it. Just to my luck, they were about to start a tape Kira had sent in response to ours. The screen was yellow with sparkles and the font spelling "Kira" was in a font more like Script. The first words from the computerized voice: "I am Kira."

"Misa, get out here! It worked!" I shouted to my sister. Immediately she bolted out of the bathroom, towel still wrapped around her head. "You didn't miss anything, just listen," I told her before she could ask.

"The true Kira. The one who was broadcast on Sakura TV several days ago was a pretender. A fake. The purpose of this message is to communicate my will to this imposter. I've been choosing to be lenient with him for the time being only because I believe he wishes to cooperate with me in creation of the new world. But I want to make it absolutely clear that the taking or innocent lives is against my will. If the person claiming to be me is truly sympathetic to my cause and wishes to be of some help, I ask two things of him: that he refrain from killing aimlessly and that he agree to abide by my basic principals."

"YAY!" Misa cheered happily. "We're replying right?"

"Yep. You've still got more blank tapes, right? And be as careful as you can not to fingerprint them!" I told her.

"I know, I know," she said, half brushing me off, but I knew she had heard me. Misa grabbed the camcorder and I booted up the computer.

_~*Two Days Later*~_

"Kira, thank you for your reply. Please do not worry. I will follow orders and do as you say. I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes. But you don't have to worry; I would never try to kill you. That's a promise. Please tell me how I can meet you without the police knowing. You'll think of something. When we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami to each other."

That was the reply we'd sent. I'll admit it was risky mentioning Shinigami in a public message, but it could be useful to sound like a suck-up (though it was mainly real because Misa had been the one to write it). It was aired on Sakura's six o'clock news, just like the others before it. I could only hope this meant things would get better. But this one wasn't going to be getting a reply for a while, of that I was sure.

_~*Later That Night*~_

"Hey, Rem. A Shinigami always needs on Death Note for his or herself, right? So since a Shinigami needs two Death Notes in order to give one to a human, how'd you get your second?" Misa asked after coming back from a photo shoot.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing about Kayo, too," I added.

"And how did Kira get his?" It seemed we were full of questions tonight.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to talk about it, but Kira's Shinigami is named Ryuk. I heard he'd somehow fooled the Shinigami King into giving him a second Death Note," Rem told us. Kayo nodded once, but kept silent.

"Did you trick him too?" Misa questioned.

"No. The Shinigami King is not one to be fooled often. Let's just say it has a lot to do with the fact that I am one of the few in the Shinigami Realm who knows how to kill another of my kind." Rem had a hint of sadness in her voice, but she hid it well.

"So you and Kayo each killed a Shinigami and gave their notebooks to us?" I reasoned.

"It's not like that. I just happened to be there when he died, but I was not the one who killed him. It was coincidence that Kayo was with me at the time and that I was there at all."

"How do you kill a Shinigami? I _have _to know!" Misa asked excitedly. I nodded beside her. If wasn't that we wanted to kill Shinigami, but we liked to be in the know. You know the phrase "curiosity killed the cat"? Well, "satisfaction brought it back."

"Never repeat this to anyone," Rem told us. "The only way to kill a Shinigami is to make them fall in love with a human." The sentence left us speechless for a moment.

"What a beautiful way to kill," Misa whispered. She loved gushy romance stories so this must be like heaven to know something like this actually happened in real life.

Rem proceeded to tell us about Gelus. How he'd watched Misa for a long time having fallen in love with her beauty and later died to keep her alive. Gelus had known that what he'd done was forbidden, but he couldn't deal with the fact that if he didn't die now, he'd have to live with her dead, knowing he could have saved her.

"When Shinigami die, two things happen. One is that their notebook remains behind, either to be returned to the Shinigami King or for a Shinigami to find and keep. And two, the remaining life span of the Shinigami is transferred into the human that they saved. By dying, not only did Gelus save your life but extended it long past the life span of a normal human's." Rem's voice was oddly apathetic, but I could tell she was desperately trying not to show how she felt.

"Wow," Misa said softly. "All this time I'd thought it was just luck but it was a Shinigami named Gelus that saved me that night."

I was deeply moved by story. "Thank you Gelus," I muttered under my breath. It was said so quietly I was sure no one would hear, but I was sure I'd seen one of Kayo's ears twitch. _No, that had to be a coincidence._

"Well, what about Kayo?" I asked.

"Kayo doesn't talk much, as you've probably realized by now. And he simply refuses to say even a word about your Death Note, Arisa," Rem answered for the wolf-like Shinigami.

"Hmm…. Oh well. Mysteries are cool!" I said shaking off the odd mood we'd gotten into. I liked to keep things light-hearted. A smirk crossed my lips. "But I'll find out eventually." It was a lame thing to say. Even I knew I wasn't going to be able to goad Kayo into talking that easily.

** Lily: Three little sections this time!**

**Daemon: People aren't that stupid. They can obviously see it's three sections. **

**Lily: Well, yeah, I jsut thought I'd mention it anyways. :3**

**Daemon: Yeah, yeah. Do what you want, I don't care.**

**Lily: Next chapter up soon!**


	6. Moon Yagami

**Lily: Hi again! *goes to glomp a random reader***

**Daemon: Oh no you don't! *grabs her around the waist***

**Lily: *squirming* Daemon! Let go!**

**Daemon: No! I'm not getting sued!**

**Lily: *laughing and squirming* No! It tickles!**

**Daemon: O.o *drops her* uh... we don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: Haha! So enjoy! Hahaha! *rolling on the ground***

_~*Seventeen Days Later*~_

"Hey, Rem, I forget. Why can't I see my own or Arisa's life spans even though I have the Shinigami eyes. Do you think you could tell me again?" Misa asked.

"Humans with Shinigami eyes only need to know the lifespan of their victims. Just as we Shinigami can't see the lifespan of others of our kind, humans who posses a Death Note cannot see each other's lifespan even with the eyes." As usual, Kayo played absolutely no part in the conversation and I was busy drawing a new outfit for Misa.

It was the day we'd specified the journal page to be broadcast on television. I could only hope that Kira was smart enough to know to go to Aoyama on the 22nd, where I'd hidden the message about the notebooks, and not the game at the Tokyo Dome on the 30th. He's at least smart enough to see that the game is just a red herring for the police, right? Well, if not, there's not really anything we could do about it now. The message was out.

"Hey, Mimi, you've got your wig already, right?" I asked my sister. Being a model and actress, she couldn't just go out like she normally looks.

"Yep! And a pair of faux glasses, too, to add to the disguise," she said. We were treating this almost like a spying mission.

Of course, I wasn't going to wear a disguise. Sure I helped Misa out with outfits and such but few people knew or cared about a person like me. I didn't mind, as long as we could take care of Nina and ourselves, I was happy. But anyway, I didn't usually get out much as I usually stayed home on the computer or drawing, not usually bothering to even get dressed, so I probably wouldn't even be recognized by most of the locals.

"Great. Only a few more days until we'll finally see him." And we'd see him at the Note Blue.

_~*Ten Days Later*~_

Misa and I were sitting at a table inside the Note blue. "I'm impressed, Mimi," I commented. "If I weren't your twin, I wouldn't even know who you were!" My sister had gotten a black wig, the hair barely passing her ears. And the glasses only helped, no one would recognize her as Misa-Misa. It would also come quite in handy in case the NPA had places cameras in Aoyama and the other places as a precaution.

"Thanks! You look great actually dressed for once!" she mocked. I had my caramel hair brushed straight, letting it hang over my left ear. I also wore a small pair of wings on my back, only about eight inches long. It was something cutesy, but not attention-grabbing.

I ordered for us when the waiter came, allowing Misa to keep watch outside for Kira. He'd be the only one without a lifespan she could see. Not wanting to spend too much on our little trip, I simply ordered us a small basket of cheese-filled bread sticks. Just after they were dropped off and the waiter had walked away Misa found him.

"It's him! Moon Yagami, I believe. Wow that was easier than I though it'd be." She picked up a breadstick and bit off the end. I'd already eaten two and was on my third. "Alright, after this we'll leave."

"What? You finally found him and now you're just going to leave?" Rem asked.

"Well, we can't just walk up to him and say 'Hi Kira, I'm the second Kira' with so many people around us now can we?" Misa explained.

"Right, now that we know his name we can find out anything about him. The internet can be very helpful," I continued for Misa.

_~*Later That Day*~_

"Oh, so it's written with the Kanji for 'Moon' but it's read as 'Light,'" Misa told me. Immediately after getting back home, Misa had Google searched the guy we now knew was Kira.

"Really?" I asked. "That's unique. I like it!" I liked things that weren't average. It makes you stand out. For some reason, I hated just blending in with a crowd and people that like doing so. In a way, it seemed cowardly to me.

"Yeah, and look at him! He's won the tennis championship in his second and third years of Junior High, he was the representative at the To-oh University ceremony, he's a straight-A student, he's helped the police solve cases they had trouble with, but I can't find a picture of him." Misa told me. "But I did find his home address!"

"Great! Now you can go meet him in person and tell me everything afterword. Uh, you can say that you're a friend from To-oh University and came to give him a notebook he'd left. Of course, it's not really his notebook; it's your Death Note. Be careful not to let anyone other than Light touch it and don't tell him about me, okay?" I came up with the plan on the spot. A weird trait to have for someone as innocent as me, but I was really good at lying.

"Alright, but why can't I tell him about you?" Misa asked.

I placed my index finger between my teeth and bit softly, trying to think of how to explain to Misa why Light couldn't know about me yet. "Well, it'll be enough to take in just meeting one person with a Death Note, let alone two at one time. Later, maybe, k?" It wasn't exactly the whole truth, but it was the best I could come up with. Actually, I just didn't trust Light. I didn't even know him and, unlike Misa, I wasn't going to risk my life with a stranger.

"Ok, then. If you say so," Misa said. She was still skeptical but I knew she'd do as I told her. I'd been the one coming up with most of the plans, why should this one be any different?

"But before you go meet him, we've got to send one last tape to Sakura TV."

_~*Three Days Later*~_

"I'm happy to say that I have found Kira. To all the people at the TV station and the police department, I'd like to thank you very much."

That was the simple message we sent. I simply wanted to be sure the game at the Tokyo Dome wasn't canceled. That would have made many a fans angry and disappointed. After that, there was a message about how Kira should not be trusted and a bunch of stuff about how you shouldn't use your name lightly. Basically common sense, taken the given circumstances.

No longer willing to wait any longer, Misa left to go visit Kira/Light. Rem followed, but Kay and I stayed behind so as to draw less attention. Yeah, the Shinigami couldn't be seen but one person would be less suspicious than two. And anyway, I'd already decided on not letting Light know about me yet.

_~*Later That Night*~_

"I told him about everything except you," Misa told me. It was eleven pm, so Nina was already in bed and there was no chance of her overhearing us. "Our parents, my eyes, Rem, the tapes, Aoyama, and how I'd do anything for him. And then…." The blonde girl was shivering with delight. "And then Light hugged me!" She was clearly ecstatic about him. "He's _gorgeous_! I'm so glad I finally got to meet him! This is going to help a lot! He even showed me his Shinigami! I snuck the paper from him, even though I felt horrible doing that to my love." She touched the paper to my hand and I felt the pulse but nothing in my vision changed, as Ryuk was nowhere near us.

"Yeah…" I felt somewhat odd about the situation. I'm not sure why. Misa was to busy dreaming about Light to notice my strange mood. I went to bed that night thinking for a long time. Misa kept talking but I didn't hear. Moving my thumb up to my mouth to bite, I lay in bed, my mind racing.

_Is it right for him to be doing this? Is it right for us to be doing this? _I thought. _I feel that what I'm doing it right, but I have reasons. I know about government and court and the people I've been killing are ones that have been proven guilty and deserve the death sentence, but they just can't get caught. I'm not doing anything different than what the court does. And I'm doing it more indiscreetly than Kira. I find their name and picture on the internet and write a detailed death for each of them. Instead of having them all die of a heart attack, I make them slip up in a crime and finally get caught, then have them be proven guilty in court, which they have been before, and they get the death penalty. Others that do equally bad crimes but for some reason don't get the death penalty for that crime, I simply have them get caught and die in some accident, being shot at the scene, food poisoning in prison, or something like that. _

_Not every criminal deserves to die. Some things might have been accidents, they might have been put up to it, or maybe they got desperate. Humans have reasons for doing things that aren't always evil, don't they? So why does Kira kill them all equally? Surly he could see this like I did. Some of those criminals he's killing could have realized what they'd done was wrong and wanted to change their ways. After they go so far as the ones I kill, there's little chance they'll go back, but the petty thieves and such were different. Didn't they deserve a chance to live? Or was any sin at all equal to death?_

I lay in bed a long time before I fell asleep. My legs against my body and my head under the covers, I hadn't a clue what time it was but I could swear it must've been four in the morning before my brain stopped working.

**Lily: *still rolling on the ground laughing***

**Daemon: O.o ...... I'm not even touching you anymore.....**

**Lily: What's that have to do with anything? haha**

**Daemon: You were laughing because I was tickling you somehow, we're you?**

**Lily: When was that?**

**Daemon: That was like two minutes ago.....**

**Lily: I remember nothing..... *blank stare***

**Daemon: Geez, you memory's bad.**

**Lily: Yep! Next part up soon! :3**


	7. Allies

**Lily: Here's another part from Rem's PoV!**

**Daemon: It's not that great. It's word for word from the anime.**

**Lily: Yeah, but this shows what Rem was thinking AND there's some other parts at the beginning and end of this Chapter from Arisa's PoV, too!**

**Daemon: We still don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: No matter who much we want to! Enjoy! :D**

_~*Two Mornings Later*~_

"I've decided to stop searching for Kira and I'd like to thank the police department for your advice. However, I still plan to help Kira in his mission and I hope that, in time, he will come to see me as an ally. I will start by punishing criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also, I will share my powers with others I feel are worthy and will encourage them to do the same. Together, we'll make this world a better place."

The final message from the second Kira to be aired on television. I wasn't happy with doing it, but apparently Light had told Misa to do it and, not being the brightest apple on the tree, agreed. She told she couldn't think of a credible reason to refuse at the time. Truly, I guess I couldn't blame her with the position she was in.

Grabbing a carrot from the refrigerator, I stuck it in my mouth, hanging out while I cleaned the dishes. It felt like a cigarette. Disgusted at the thought, I tore off the glove and pulled the carrot from my mouth. The dishes could wait a minute.

*Rem's PoV*

Misa was running along the sidewalk at night. Headed over to Light's house house, she'd spotted said boyfriend a little ways ahead of her. "Light!" she called as she leapt onto the air and tackle-hugged the boy to the ground. From the look on his face I could tell it was taking all his will not to punch her. "Sorry Light-kun, but I couldn't wait for two week. I _had_ to come see you!"

"Well, you might as well come over," Light told her reluctantly, though Misa was oblivious to his not-so-hidden emotions.

Once the two and I arrived at the Yagami house-hold, Sayu held a magazine with the model on the cover. "It's great to see you again, Misa! I've seen you in a bunch of articles!"

"Welcome. Come on in you two," said Mrs. Yagami-san.

"Could you make us some tea, Mom?" Light asked though he didn't wait for an answer. It was as if the arrogant teen expected his parents to do anything for him, which apparently, they did.

Once Light and Misa had entered his bedroom, he locked the door and kept the lights turned off.

"Rem," Light addressed me. "You _are _Misa's ally, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'd seen her many times from the Shinigami Realm and then certain events made me develop feelings for her."

"Feelings? But you're a Shinigami! Heh heh heh heh heh," Ryuk taunted me.

"You don't like what I said before about how I'd kill you if you even attempted to kill Misa." I could see his game, I thought.

"So if Misa is happy, does that mean you'll be happy as well?" he asked.

"I suppose you could say that," I answered. Had I not made that obvious enough? "I definitely don't want her to suffer."

"As you know, Misa loves me." Light pulled Misa's arm so that he was lightly caressing her, or he appeared to be. "Misa, if I was happy, would that make you happy, too?" he asked her softly.

"Yes," the blonde girl whispered back causing Ryuk to laugh more.

"Then could you ask Rem to kill L?" The question caught even Ryuk off guard. "Rem said your happiness is important, but what do you think would happen if L caught one of us? It means our happiness would be ruined."

Again, Ryuk laughed. "It's true that a Shinigami is forbidden to give a person's name to anyone, but then again there's no rule that prevents Rem from killing anyone."

"That's right." Though he had normal human eyes, Light got an amazingly evil expression, completed with his eyes that seemed to radiate murder. "And if you agree to kill L, it would only make me love Misa that much more. Plus, I'd be grateful to you. Most importantly, the two of us would be happy together."

Misa turned to me, Light's hands on her shoulders. "Rem, I want Light to love me and I know we could be happy together. It's all I ever wanted."

Silence followed Misa's last statement. Though I cared nothing for Light Yagami, Misa obtained a look on her face that looked as beckoning as a lonely puppy. I looked at her and couldn't tear my eyes away or turn her down. Still I kept quiet, thinking over the benefits and dangers.

"That's a shame," Light said quietly, his hands slipping off Misa's shoulders. He began to walk away.

"Fine." My sudden response caused Light to turn towards me in surprise. "As you wish, Light Yagami, but I do not like you. This will not kill me even if it ends up lengthening your life. I will kill L for you. It really makes no difference. He is just another human to me."

"Hurray!" Misa shouted, ecstatic. "Thank you so much, Rem. I knew I could count on you!" She young girl ran over and wrapped her arms around my waist by Light stood stalk-still. His eyes were wide with surprise. Possibly, he had wanted L to be more of a challenge but I had made his job that much simpler.

"So when should I kill him?" I asked. "If you take me to where he is, I can kill him immediately."

"The sooner the better," Light replied. "Maybe tomorrow. Hmm… I should think this through before we do anything. I need tonight to decide how we're going to kill L and I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

"Very well."

"Also, no matter what, you _can't _kill him until I give the order. No matter what, understood?" Light had me under a fixed glare.

"Alright, I'll promise you that… at least where L is concerned." I was being sure to make it absolutely clear that I wasn't going to follow any more of his orders.

"Misa, I need you to give me your cell phone number," Light said.

"About time!" the girl cried happily. "What took you so long? Give me yours too, ok?"

"No, Misa," he answered bluntly. "I'm afraid I can't to that."

"Why not? I'm your girl friend. I should have your number!" Misa countered.

"I already told you, I'm under surveillance by the police. Keep in mind it's not difficult to bug even cell phones these days."

"Oh, well, I'll just give you one of my phones then!" Misa exclaimed. "I ended up with three of them because I use them for different things."

"Yeah, good idea. If we use yours I think we'll be safe." Light seemed pleased the girl could come up with something like that.

"That's great! I can hear your voice everyday and text you, too!"

"No!" Light insisted. "I'll keep this one turned off. I'll be the once making the calls and only when it's absolutely necessary."

"What?" Misa asked in a calm sadness. "No way! Then when are you gonna call me?" She was getting the face that looked like a puppy again.

"Probably tomorrow. That'll most likely be the day we execute L but I'll call you either way,"

"What? Tomorrow! It doesn't sound like a very romantic call but I suppose we could talk about us afterwards." Misa still tried to look on the bright side, fully aware of Light only using her.

"Well, I think you should probably go home now, Misa," Light said, breaking the girl out of her day dreams.

"Huh? But why, it's only seven o'clock. The time for lovers is just beginning you know!" Romance at a time like this was just like Misa. "We can go for a romantic dinner, then maybe a moonlit stroll in the park, than after that the main event!"

"Misa," Light said almost too softly for me to hear and grabbed the girl's shoulders. She and I both were surprised when the boy leaned over and kissed her on the lips with no warning. Misa, more than I, was so in shock she just stood there with her eyes with and blush on her cheeks. Ryuk simply laughed.

"Listen. You have to go home now," Light repeated. Misa, almost like she was drunk, agreed without argument. "Also, when you're talking to Rem outside, be careful that no one's around to listen. Just whisper. That's what I always do with Ryuk."

Misa obeyed Light and left, the odd feeling not leaving her. "Bye-bye Misa! Come again real soon!" Sayu called after her. The blonde just about completely ignored her, dazedly walking home.

*Arisa's PoV*

"Misa's home!" I heard Nina call from downstairs. Running down as fast as I could, I wanted to hear everything. Hey, we're girls.

"So, Mimi! What happened! Tell us!" I goaded. "Nina and I are _dying _to know! Huh?" I noticed her odd, out-of-it expression. "Misa, are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful…" she said in a soft and dreamy voice. "He kissed me…" Her smile was so happy it almost looked insane.

"What, seriously?!" I said, shocked and amazed. "On the lips? On the second day?! Wow, Misa! You're amazing!"

She didn't really seem to hear me. Soon, she'd fallen asleep on the couch, not even in this world enough to walk up the stairs. Knowing Nina and I wouldn't be able to carry her, I fetched the blanket from her bed and threw it on her. Nina had adjusted her into a more comfortable position before I got back. "Don't worry," I told my younger sister. "I'll get her to tell us everything tomorrow." But things didn't exactly turn out that way.

**Lily: Better than you thought?**

**Daemon: Or worse?**

**Lily: Don't be such a pessimist!**

**Daemon: At least I'm not as bad as Will.**

**Will: Why does everything bad happen to me?! *trips and cries* Why me....?**

**Lily: ...... true..... Um, next part up soon! I think you'll all like it! :3**


	8. Meet and Arrest

**Lily: Hi! This one's really short, but I promise the next is longer! I'm sorry.**

**Daemon: Don't apologize! It's our story, we can do with it as we please!**

**Lily: Yeah, but the readers.....**

**Daemon: To heck with the readers-**

**Lily: Daemon! Don't be mean! **

**Daemon: We don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: *glares at Daemon* Please enjoy! :3**

_~*The Next Day*~_

"Hey, Misa-Misa, what school does Light go to again?" I asked. We were at a photo-shoot, but I'd decided to tag along randomly. Misa didn't have any objections and Nina was at school, so I came. I wore the same wings I had in Aoyama, simply because I liked them, and a plain blue, form-fitting shirt with jeans and sandals.

"To-oh University, why?" she answered.

"I though so. That's right near here." It was actually only about a block away from where we were.

"Really? Then I need to go introduce you!" Misa exclaimed.

"Well…." I still wasn't exactly sure if I should meet him yet. "I guess that'd be ok, but we're not telling him about mine, ok? And act like you've kept yours hidden from me." Misa knew I was talking about the Death Note.

"Ok, fine, now come on!" she said, clutching my arm and practically dragging me over to the University. Immediately after he came into view, she called out to him. "Light, there you are! I had a photo-shoot nearby so I thought I'd come by to see you. And I wanted to introduce you to my twin sister Arisa."

I'd seen him before in Aoyama, but I hadn't really known which one of the group was Light. I saw his caramel hair was slightly lighter than mine and he dressed quite formally. But as soon as another man walked out from behind him, I completely forgot about Light Yagami and even Misa.

He wore a plain white, long sleeved T-shirt and baggy jeans. His hair was midnight dark, unruly, and spiky. It looked like he'd stood beside a strong fan for hours. His posture was slouched but he appeared to be actually as tall as Light. One hand was kept lightly in his pocket, thumb hanging out, while the other was in a soft fist and he looked to be chewing on his thumbnail. No socks protected his feet from his tennis shoes. The thing most noticeable about him though, was his eyes. They were as dark as black licorice and he had heavy bags under them, like he hadn't slept in years. I could see a certain spark in his eyes that told me, no matter how dark they are, his heart was as pure as snow.

I simply stared, not knowing how much time had passed. I was brought back when a hand appeared shaking in front of my face. "Excuse me?" the dark-haired man asked. His voice was deep and mysterious but soothing. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm f-fine. Sorry about that. M-my name's- uh…" My mind was blank.

"Uh-risa. Arisa Amane," Misa saved me. I made a mental note to thank her later.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga. It is a pleasure to meat you, Arisa-san," he said politely.

"Oh, please don't call me that," I said bowing. "Please call me Arisa-chan or simply Arisa. I'm not worthy of any honorific."

"If you insist, Arisa-chan." Ryuga nodded and I love the way my name sounded with his voice. "You're Misa-Misa, aren't you?" he said. Apparently I'd missed some of the conversation when I froze. He smiled. "You're a lucky guy Light. Misa is quite beautiful, as are you, Arisa." I couldn't believe it; he'd just called me beautiful! And he was smiling at me! This had to be the greatest day or all eternity. "I've been a huge fan of yours since the August issue of 18 and I happen to know you, Arisa-chan, are the one who creates the outfit designs. You make a great team."

If it was possible to die from happiness, I would have right then. I didn't even notice when all the people came and crowded around us, a fan of Misa-Misa's. All of them were commenting her on her looks and how they all admired her work. "No way! Somebody just touched my butt!" she screamed.

Ryuga's hand shook a little as he held it in front of his face, a shocked expression planted there. "Uh… This is an outrage! Ah, taking advantage of the situation is unforgivable! I will find whoever is responsible for this." he said as he walked in a semi-circle around my sister.

Misa and I both giggled. "Oh, Ryuga. You're so funny," I told him. He smiled again, reaching behind his head with one arm and rubbing his hair. Everybody laughed at the scene.

"Misa, it's time! Or were you planning on being late again?" called Misa's manager, grasping the blonde's arm.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry." My sister looked truly apologetic but the manager simply rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" she said impatiently.

"O-ok." Misa grabbed my hand with her free one. "Bye, Light! I'll see you after I'm done with work! I miss you already!" she called back to him. I waved to Ryuga, sad I had to leave him so soon after meeting him.

After only walking for a few seconds, I heard what I knew unmistakably as one of Misa's ringtones. I twisted my head around and Misa felt the movement. "Hm? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I heard your phone, but why is it back there?" I answered with a question of my own.

Misa gasped. "Ah! You're right, my phone's gone! That must be why Ryuga touched me, but why would he steal my phone? Oh well, I'm sure it's Light calling so he'll get it back for me."

Though I agreed with the theory that it was Ryuga, I couldn't help but wonder why. Could it have just been a prank? No, I could feel that Ryuga wasn't that kind of person. I knew he had some motif, and I was sure it wasn't an evil one.

I was just getting lost in thought again, when around fifteen police officers came out of thin air and arrested the three of us. They said Misa's manager was being arrested for drug charges while Misa and I were being accused of being the second Kira. After that, everything went black.

When I woke up, I still couldn't see anything. I couldn't move either. Twisting around a bit to get the feel of my surroundings, I could tell I was on a large steel board and my blindfold was made of metal as well (which didn't feel too good when I wiggled and scratched my nose on it). My arms felt like I was in a straight jacket and even my feet were tied together. There were straps that felt like leather in an odd harness-like pattern keeping my on the vertical board. One went over my neck but it was support incase I fell asleep and wasn't tight enough to strangle my breathing. Through my "twin telepathy" or whatever you'd prefer to call it, I knew Misa was tied up in the same way. But, that might have just been logical reasoning, though I was having a little trouble remembering what happened. I did know, though, that I wasn't going to say anything that might out either of my sister's in danger. I hoped Nina and Yin would be alright by themselves.

**Lily: You'd better not have scared all the readers off!**

**Daemon: Their loss.**

**Lily: Stop being mean or Arisa's going to ban you from these things.**

**Daemon: Like I care.**

**Lily: *sigh* Next part up soon! I promise it's longer than this one was! :D**


	9. Confinement

**Lily: A large part of the chapter istaken up by the song, but I promise you, it's still a large portion, even without that!**

**Daemon: Just let them read. They probably don't care.**

**Lily: Of COURSE they care! Why would they be reading this if they didn't care?**

**Daemon: They don't read these.... We don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: If we did, it wouldn't heve been NEARLY as genious as it is! Not that we still didn't like parts of it.... Anyway, enjoy!**

_~*Three Days Later*~_

I was bored just sitting… standing… whatever I was doing there. Not able to draw or anything, the only thing I could think of was to sing. That usually helped calm me down. I chose a song called "This Love" be the Veronicas from my mental selection.

_I, I, _

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Taste it in our first kiss_

_Stranger in this lonely town_

_Save me from my emptiness_

_You took my hand_

_Told me it would be okay_

_I trusted you to hold my heart_

_Now fate is pulling me away_

_From you_

_Even if I leave you now_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even if I'm not around_

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_On this love_

_You've become a piece of me_

_Makes me sick to even think_

_Of mornings waking up alone_

_Searching for you in my sheets_

_Don't fade_

_Away_

_Even if I leave you now_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even if I'm not around_

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_On this love_

_I can't just close the door_

_One this love_

_I've never felt anything like this before_

_Like this love_

_Tell me the truth_

_About what we're going through_

_Will you hold on too, 'cause_

_Even if I leave you now_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even if I'm not around_

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_On this love_

_Even if I leave you now_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even if I'm not around_

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_On this love_

I felt a small pulse come from somewhere beside me. _What was that?_

"Arisa Amane," I heard a voice from somewhere above me call.

"Yes? Who are you? Why have you done this to us?" I asked frantically.

"You and your sister are under suspicion of being the second Kira. When we analyzed the tapes we found pollen from flowers that grow outside only a few apartment complexes in Japan, and yours is one of them. We also found hair and other DNA items. Because you and Misa are twins, you share DNA and are under equal suspicion. I am L."

"You- you're L? Why does your voice sound familiar? Even through the voice changer program you're using… I don't know. Maybe it's the way you talk, phrase your sentences, emphasize your words, but I'm _positive _I've heard that voice before."

"Yes you have," L continued after a brief pause for thought. "I am Hideki Ryuga, though that was also merely an alias. "I have started the link into your cell to speak with you about Misa. She spoke only a minute ago. I will play the tape for you now."

As soon as he finished speaking, I began to hear Misa's voice. She was panting for breath. "I can't take it anymore. Kill me. Kill me. Please, just kill me."

L's synthetic voice came into the tape. "Misa Amane, can you hear me?"

"I hear you." She sounded incredibly tired. "Please, just kill me now."

"Does this mean you admit to being the second Kira? Is this the reason you wish to die?" he asked.

"No. I don't know anything about the second Kira." I would have sighed in relief, but I was half still in shock about Ryuga being L. "I really can't take this anymore, I'd rather be dead. Now hurry up and kill me! If you wanted to, you could kill me right now, couldn't you?"

Rem's voice came in, though L wouldn't have been able to hear it. "Misa, do you mean…?"

"Yes. Kill me."

"Do you really mean that, Misa?" The Shinigami's voice was soft and worried.

"Yes, I do. Oh, I can't take it anymore. Kill me." Misa was giving up. I would have screamed if Rem of L killed her. I'd be sure that they'd pay for that.

"If I kill you then Light Yagami dies, too. This is all his fault," Rem reasoned.

"No, you can't. No, you can't. Please just kill me."

"Why, Misa? Why do you want to die for him?"

"Fine! If you won't kill me-"

L's voice entered once more. "Stop her! Watari! Don't let her bit her tongue!"

Then a muffled sound, probably cloth being stuffing into Misa's mouth. I heard her struggling with the muffle and trying to talk.

"Misa, when this is done you'll forget everything about Shinigami and the Death Note." More struggled sounds from Misa. "It's ok. The human being you love is Light Yagami. I promise those feelings will remain." Misa stopped the noises into one last sound of content. "So Misa, forfeit ownership of the Death Note, and leave everything to Light Yagami." Misa made a small accepting grunt.

So that was the pulse, Misa forfeiting ownership. Misa, don't worry. I kept a page of your Death Note in mine along with that scrap from Light's Death Note. Just to be safe, I always left the Death Note at home, not taking the chance of it being with me. I'll restore your memories as soon as we're both free. If only I'd had enough time to plan, I could've explained the situation to Nina and she would have continued the… for lack of a better word, "judgments." I know it's not right to call them that, but it's hard to think in a situation like-

"Did you understand any of that?" L's computer generated voice broke through my thoughts.

I didn't want to talk. I felt betrayed, in a way. Well, with Misa now having no memory of the Death Note, what was the smart thing to do?

"Arisa-chan?"

"Come down here so I can talk to you." Dang it, why'd he have to call me that now? He completely shattered my concentration. Too late to turn back now, I might as well turn the tables to my favor. "I want to talk to you alone. Be sure no one else is able to hear our conversation and _get these bloody things off me!_" I shouted the last part, annoyed that I couldn't more an inch. "I'd like to be able to stand on my own two feet. Keep my handcuffs on if you must, but I want to _move!_"

I felt bad for sounding so bossy, but I was getting peeved with the tight constraints. "Alright," L answered. I heard a beep, probably the computer and other technology turning off.

A short while later I heard a door open and the sound of keys jingling. Wind rustled my hair ever so slightly as L put the first key up around my blindfold. Now able to see, I watched as he unlocked the rest of my constraints save the handcuffs. I instantly fell to my knees from lack of use and, against my unhappy mood, a squeak escaped me.

I heard an odd sound above my head as L put his hands under my arms to help me stand. "Was that… a laugh?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose it was," the detective answered, already back to his usual calm demeanor. "So, what was it you needed so much done for you to tell me?"

"Are you absolutely positive no one but you and I will know of the conversation I'm about to hold with you? And will you listen to every word I have to say before leaving?" I asked.

"Yes. I disabled all bugs, cameras, and any other recording device. And I promise to hear you out completely," he answered. I could see his eyes, but I was reluctant to trust in them now.

I would have bit one of my fingers like I usually do when thinking hard, but, with my hands behind my back, that wasn't possible. Taking a deep breath and being sure of my footing, I stood up as straight as I could and said, "I am Kira." Before I even had time to take another breath, I felt warm flesh pound into the side of my face sending my flying. I landed a good ten feet from where L stood still. _Did… did he just punch me?_ I thought to myself, stunned. (A/N: I didn't know it back then, but that meant he was holding back. As L usually fights with his feet, his arms are not quite as strong.)

"How? How can you be Kira?" L asked. Even though I hadn't gotten to know him perfectly well over the past few days, I could tell this was way out of character for him.

"Please, L. Just let me expla-"

"No!" L shouted. He turned, irritated, and pounded his right fist on the wall, leaning against it then he sighed. "Give me a minute to think this over."

I waited patiently for Kira knows how long before he turned back to me. "Explain."

Taking the chance, I stood up to sit on the bed that was in the corner of the room. "Come sit with me?" I asked hopefully. He obliged and took a seat on the bed beside me.

"First of all, so you'll understand what I'm talking about, the Death Note is how Kira kills. It's simple, really. Write down a person's name and they die of a heart attack in forty seconds unless you specify how and why they are to die within six minutes and forty seconds of writing the name. That's the basics, so if you don't mind, please wait to ask questions until I'm finished, ok?" L nodded.

"Alright, I know killing is wrong. I don't kill just anyone who I don't like. I've studied government and court and such so I know the rules. Only for certain crimes are people ever given the death sentence. But there happens to be many criminals out there that have done those crimes, have been caught yet have escaped one way or another. They are known, and they know they are. Those are the ones I kill, but it's more elaborate then that.

"I'm not like Kira, not the original. I don't want to be 'God' or anything; I just want the world to be a better, happier place. I kill indiscreetly. Taking my time on each criminal, I write their name down and have them commit another crime, or attempt to. I make them slip up, have them shot in the arm or something that stops them from escaping like they usually do. They do to court, are pleaded guilty, as I know they've been in the past, and receive the death penalty. It sounds like I'm making them get the death penalty, which I guess I am, but it's nothing other than what they deserve according to past crimes. I never make it up!" I hoped L believed me.

"For other criminals that would receive a life-time in prison, I have a very similar procedure. The only thing different is that their slip-up usually gets them killed. So as to not arouse too much suspicion, I also have some caught, put in prison and die of food poisoning, go crazy, put up a fight with an officer or an inmate.

"But what Kira does is wrong. He kills even petty criminals that could have a chance to repent their evil ways and change. Humans usually learn from mistakes. We're an odd species. Sometimes we do things we don't mean to, like drive drunk, or we get desperate, like steal food to feed our families. They're not evil people and they don't deserve to die like the others. I can see where he's coming from, but he takes it too far. He is killing too, so, if he were to look at himself, he would kill himself. Of course, Kira is too proud to really do that, but from a logical standpoint…."

"I don't do anything different to the criminals than the police and court would do to them. I kill the ones with life-times in prison because there's nothing else for them in this life. They might repent, but they can't put it to use because they're going to be locked up for the rest of their lives. Can you see why I'm doing this now, L?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, thinking over everything I'd just told him. "Actually, yes. Yes, I believe I do." I sensed hope and understanding in his voice. "Though you have killed like Kira, you are not Kira. He is much more arrogant than you are, believing himself to be 'justice.'"

"No! I don't think I'm any more justice than the police or government!" I told him, frantically hoping he didn't think I was arrogant.

"Yes, I know. You have a much different mentality than the first Kira. Whether you are more intelligent or not is yet to be proven, but I think that will become evident soon enough."

"Do you mean…?"

L nodded. "I wish for you to join the Task Force and help us catch Kira." I dropped my head. "Do you not wish to join us?" L asked, curious.

"No, it's not that. I just…." I didn't know what I was saying anymore. What _was _right or wrong? "I know who Kira is. But I don't know if I should tell you or not. It's not to protect him; it's to protect me."

The messy-haired detective cocked his head, a questioning yet knowing look in his eyes. "How so?"

"If I just tell you, the NPA will wonder how you gained the knowledge. They'll want evidence. All I have is my word. Misa could have given more, but she loves Kira and would never betray him. So if I reveal who Kira is, I'll be put into prison as well. I know the courts won't give me nearly as much a chance as you did. I wouldn't mind so much, but I'd feel wrongly accused. I don't think I'm God, but I do believe I'm doing something right and I…" I trailed off for a moment. "To tell the truth, I don't think I could live without you. I know I've just met you but you've changed me in ways and filled places in my heart I didn't know I had. I'd probably go crazy in prison because I'd have to be away from you forever." I turned away from L, feeling guilty for dumping so much onto his shoulders. Kira, justice, deaths, and even my love life. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have helped me more than you could imagine," L told me. I didn't exactly know what he meant. "I'll leave you to think over what you think would be the best thing to do. Though you don't admit it, you have a true sense of justice. Justice has more power than anything else."

"Power? By power…. You mean strength?" I asked, slightly confused.

"No, I mean kindness." Feeling the bed release pressure, I turned to see L had gotten up and was walking to the door. When he reached it, he turned back around for a second and told me, "By the way, your singing was very beautiful." I could've blacked out again for all I know. L had complimented me. Twice! As before, I didn't know a thing for quite some time. I stared blankly at the wall, the words echoing in head.

**Lily: I told you it was longer! :D**

**Daemon: They're not blind you know.**

**Lily: Well, some of them could be...**

**Daemon: -_-; if they're blind, the can't read off a computer screen....**

**Lily: Oh yeah.....**


	10. Secrets and Trust

**Lily: I've got sad news, but I'm not telling you until AFTER the chapter, cause I'm evil like that.**

**Daemon: *noodling approvingly* Nice! You're getting more like me everyday!**

**Lily: I am?! Oh no!! Then I'm telling them now! It's-**

**Daemon: *tackles Lily and covers her mouth with his hand* No, you're gonna wait! We don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: Mmhmmph! (enjoy!)**

_~*Seven Days Later*~_

"Arisa Amane," called L's synthetic voice. "I have news."

"Alright. I have more to tell you, so could you come down here alone again and tell me then?" I asked. I'd been allowed to stay with only the handcuffs on. At least this way I wouldn't lose feeling in my legs.

"Yes. I will be there in a few minutes." There was another beep as the computers and bugs were shut off. Not long after, L walked quietly into the room.

"L!" I said feeling oddly relieved. "Ok, tell me your news first, and then I'll tell you what I've come up with."

The midnight-haired detective nodded. "Misa Amane has been acting as if she has no memory of being apprehended on suspicion of being the second Kira. She has called me and the Task Force a 'stalker,' to use her terminology." Of course, I was the only one who knew why. "Also, we have put Light Yagami in solitary confinement on his suggestion. Saying he thought he might subconsciously be Kira, he gave himself up to be confined and he is currently in the same bindings as you are."

At this, I gasped slightly. I knew he had to be smart, but to give himself up like that? What could he be planning? After giving me a moment to collect my thoughts, L continued. "We have also have Soichiro Yagami in a cell, though he is not under suspicion and neither is he tied up in any way. This he wanted done so that he would not hinder the investigation due to the fact that he would probably be biased towards his son not being Kira. I must admit, he is a brave and smart man to do this to himself. And one last thing: beginning just today, Light as changed. He pleaded for his release and something is different in his eyes. Light is not acting like I have come to know him to act. Do you know why he and Misa have changed so drastically and suddenly?"

I nodded solemnly. A lot had happened in the past week or so of confinement. Again, I wanted to bite a finger to think but handcuffs prevented that. Making up my mind then to not hide anything from L, I told him everything I knew. "L, Light Yagami is Kira." He did not seem surprised in the slightest. "And Misa Amane is the second Kira. But my word is not enough to convict them. The only proof that would be sufficient would be their Death Notes but from the sound of it, that isn't possible." At the slight look of confusion on L's face, I continued. "When a person gives up ownership of the Death Note, unless they'd never written a name in it, they lose all memories pertaining to the book. This is why Misa can't remember being accused of being the second Kira and why Light is behaving so differently." Though it must be difficult to understand for someone who doesn't have a Death Note of their own, L seemed to understand fairly well. Well, he _is_ a super genius detective, after all.

"Before, when Misa was telling someone to kill her, she was talking to Rem, a Shinigami. All Death Notes belonged to a Shinigami at one point and if one is dropped into the human world, the original owner of the note must find it before if touches human hands or be forced to follow around the human who first touched it, and therefore owns it, until he or she either gives up ownership of the Death Note or dies." Geez, talk about a run-on sentence. "I'm sorry. I'm probably doing a terrible job explaining the Death Note. I'm such an idiot."

"No, you are doing a perfectly fine job of explaining this to me, Arisa-chan," L comforted me. His words were so soft and easily spoken, I knew he meant them. "Are there any other important rules about the Death Note?"

"Uh…" I took a minute to think through the rules Rem had told me, since Kayo wasn't exactly talkative. "The death you specify must be physically possible within the time span you write or 23 days and suicide is always possible. You can control a person to an extent for up to 23 days, but no longer. A piece of a page of the Death Note has the same effect as the note itself. If a name is misspelled four times unintentionally, no one dies but if the misspellings are intentional, the Death Note owner dies. You must picture the face of the person whose name you are writing so people with the same name are not affected, but you probably already knew that. If the death specified will cause anyone other than the human whose name was written to die, the human dies of a heart attack by default. I think that's pretty much it for the rules that are most needed to know. There are a lot of other rules but they wouldn't come into play often.

"Oh! And there are the eyes, too. You realized the difference between the first and second Kira's, I know. Otherwise, you wouldn't have arrested Misa and me under suspicion of being the 'second Kira' because you wouldn't have known that possibility. But, anyways, there is a difference. It's in the eyes. Misa traded half her lifespan to Rem and in return gained the eyes of a Shinigami that allow her to see the true name and remaining lifespan of any human she can see the face of. Light never traded, obviously he didn't want to lose life that he could use to rein over the 'new world', and I never traded because it would have been pointless. Misa had traded before talking to me, or else I would have stopped her, but with her having the eyes, I had no need for them myself. Even if Misa hadn't traded, I probably still wouldn't have." I realized I just seemed to be talking without getting anywhere in the conversation. "I'm sorry. I get off track a lot and just keep talking without realizing it."

L shook his head slightly, his midnight hair waving. "No, you are providing me with genuinely useful information. This will all be very beneficial to the Kira Case."

"No!" I shouted. I made to wrap my arms around on of his to stop him from leaving, even though he hadn't moved, but with my arms in handcuffs, all I ended up doing was rubbing my chest against his arm. Gasping, I retreated, my face burning up and I knew I probably looked as red as a strawberry. "Uh- I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"It was a simple mistake. Please do not worry. Anyone can mess up," L told me, but from the corner of my eye, I could see a slight flush on his cheeks. It made him look so cute, I could hardly contain myself. "Now, what were you about to say?"

"I was…? Oh! Right, I'd forgotten. Uh, you can't tell the Task Force about Light being Kira. For one, I don't have the proof: his Death Note. Also, they would wonder how I learned the information and I'd have to reveal that I am also a 'Kira,' though my intentions are vastly different. Like I said before, they wouldn't give me a chance like you did and they'd instantly send me to my death alongside Light and Misa." I was grateful that this time I hadn't talked for so long.

"Then why have you told me this information at all?" he asked me, though a glint in his eyes told me he already knew my answer.

"I told you so you would be able to recognize the signs and know the truth about them incase you find it in the future and are lied to." My blush had faded as I talked about such a different subject.

"Yes, I thought so. You are quite smart, Arisa-chan. You think things through quite thoroughly, like I myself do." He…. He complimented me again! I couldn't help but smile and blush again as a small giggle escaped my lips. "Do you find that funny?" he asked, sounding like an ignorant child.

"No, I just…. Thank you, L. You have been very kind to me, even though I am a Kira and-"

"No," L interrupted me.

"Huh?" I was confused. Why had he done that? L was normally so polite and formal. He'd never spoken with such strength in his voice before.

"You are not Kira. You may have the same powers, but the two of you are too different to be called by the same name. From now on, please call yourself by Anjira."

Could it be? Did L actually…. No, he wouldn't… would he? Was Anjira taken from the English word for… angel? I had to be hoping for too much. But part of me kept hoping.

"Oh, an L, could I ask a favor?" I asked.

"That depends on the favor." That was a typical L response.

"I was wondering if I could have some paper and pencils to draw. You could chain my feet to the wall or something. Please? I'm just so bored to death in here!" I missed being able to draw and it was driving me nuts to be able to do anything with my hands.

The detective thought for a moment. "I see no reason the Task Force would be suspicious of you drawing. I will have Watari bring you paper and pencils for you as soon as I can." He began to leave.

"Oh, and L, about the name Anjira. You didn't happen to-" but L continued walking away as if I wasn't talking. He was humming a song. Just as he closed the door, I realized it was a song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It was "Your Guardian Angel."

**Daemon: *crawls off Lily* NOW you can tell them.**

**Lily: Fine. I'm sorry, but this is the last section that I have already written. I'm writing the next chapter, but it's actually not done yet. **

**Daemon: And we actually had a week-long break from school, that's how we got this much done. But school's back up for us the day after tomorrow, so the chapters will come slower.**

**Lily: I'm really sorry! I'd much rather stay home on the computer, but my dad'd kill me.... us....**

**Daemon: I'd fight him off.**

**Lily: He's a half a foot taller and sixty pounds heavier....**

**Daemon: ....So?**

**Lily: I'm sorry, but I'll try hard to get all my school-work done (or just make Serenity do it, she's better at that stuff) and still write this! I'll try as hard as I can!**

**Daemon: But we can still do whatever we want to, we don't HAVE to write this!**

**Lily: Yes we do! What about all the people reading this?! **

**Daemon: We only know of three so far.....**

**Lily: And that's three people we'd be letting down if we stopped!**

**Daemon: ...... that matters?**

**Lily: YES it matters! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! :D**


	11. Kira's Return and a Relization

**Lily: Hi again! Sorry for such the long delay.**

**Daemon: I hate "The Hobbit" now....**

**Lily: And I've got a lot of drawings to do as well as an English project, but I decided to take some time off it all to finish this! Sorry it's another horribly short chapter....**

**Daemon: I give up.**

**Lily: Why? You should never give up! :D**

**Daemon: On trying to get you to stop appoligizing for everything?**

**Lily: Oh that, then yeah, you probably should give up. It's almost as likely as me and L giving up our sugar!**

**Daemon: Blech. Disgusting substance. Meat is the best food.**

**Lily: EW! Animal guts?!**

**Daemon: They're not all guts, you know..... **

**Lily: Gag. We don't own Death Note but enjoy it anyways! :D**

_~*One Week Later*~_

I was glad L had let me change my position. Okay, I couldn't stand, but I could draw. That made it a huge improvement for me. As it turned out, I'd missed drawing so much Watari had to bring a whole package of printer paper each day, along with a new big eraser and packs of pencils. Geez, I'd missed my art.

I'd drawn numerous pictures of L, Misa, Yin, Kayo, and a bunch of dragons and other mystical creatures to hide the fact that Kayo was real. I didn't draw myself often because it made me feel selfish. Some were comic strips, some detailed drawings, some sketches. Others were of random manga characters I'd either seen or made up. Even while in confinement, I'd continued work and drawn a few clothing designs for Misa.

Actually, they weren't all drawings. I'd also written a couple songs and short stories. Most of the songs were either love songs or hyper/random songs. The stories were random, with little to no similarities. A few were basic plot lines for longer stories I'd like to write later. Among the writings were also some short plays and skits.

I loved art in just about any form, but that was all I was good at or enjoyed doing. Sure, I did well in school, namely math, but that kind of thing bored me to death. I couldn't hold a job doing the same thing each and every day, but art changed. It was never the same, and you could be the one changing it. There was so much more freedom. Most of the money came from Misa's job as an actress and model, but I helped out a little by making her designs and selling my skits, short-stories, songs, and drawings. I mainly helped out by doing the house work like cooking and cleaning.

Putting aside my thoughts of home, I continued work on another drawing. It was of a dolphin underwater with the light shimmering on his soft skin. Though it was difficult to pull off the lighting without color, it also added to the strength of the piece. I was just adding another streak of light breaking through the water's surface when I heard the door open. "L?" I asked confused. It was unusual for him to come to my cell without telling me first through the intercom. There was something in his expression that I couldn't read. "What is it?"

"Kira has continued killing." His voice was flat. "Two weeks worth of criminals at one time, yesterday. Was not Light-kun Kira?"

"Well, yeah, he was. How…?" I was just as confused as he was… until I remembered something, but L beat me to the punch.

"There is another Kira," he said.

"It the only thing I can think of." With Light and Misa having both relinquished possession of their Death Notes, either Rem or Ryuk must have given one to another human. I brought my forefinger up to my mouth and lightly closed my teeth around it. "But from what Rem's told Misa and I of Ryuk, that doesn't seem in his personality. He seems like the kind of guy that won't settle for less than Light, now that he's seen how intelligent he is. That only leaves Rem, but she wouldn't obey Light, would she…?" I was thoroughly confused by the situation.

"Is there a limit to how many Shinigami can be in the human world at a time?" L asked suddenly.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, six. But I kind of doubt it's another. Rem said that few Shinigami are interested in the human world. Though, I guess it is possible…." Would another Shinigami actually want to come to the human world?

"We have not informed Light about the new criminal's deaths and instead are acting as if no criminals have died to get him to confess to being Kira,: L told me, breaking through my thoughts.

"But… he can't… his memo-"

"I am aware of that. It is merely an act I have put up so that the Task Force does not become suspicious of me. This is something I would do if I had not the information you have given me," L interrupted. To me, it seemed as if L simply enjoyed messing around with Light's mind and seeing his reactions. I chuckled inwardly at the thought.

"Oh, okay. I see. You're very smart L. Am I correct to assume that my sister is under similar conditions?" The midnight-haired detective nodded.

"But is there a possibility that Light has not relinquished ownership of his Death Note and this is all a mere act?" L asked. It definitely seemed like he did not want to give up on Light being Kira.

"It's possible, but I doubt it. I see where you're coming from, though, but even if you give up the Death Note or it gets destroyed and there are people whose names were written but had yet to die, it would still happen later. You don't have to still have the Death Note for them to die. Light very well could have pre-written the names before he came to you. I suspect he's up to something; he wouldn't give up the Death Note just like that." Kira wouldn't give up his power without planning for it to return, but how could he do that without his memory? This was very strange.

"Very well. But I can't stop his confinement yet. Nor Misa's or your own. That will only place suspicion upon myself and you, Arisa-chan."

I still loved the way he said my name, almost letting out a sigh of happiness. "So, is it that easy for you to work backwards in the case while making the Task Force think you're working the opposite way?" I asked. Could anyone truly be that smart?

"Yes, actually, it is," he said without the slightest hint of boasting and just saying it like a fact that he took for granted. "Well, I suppose we must treat this like a new Kira. It is the only other explanation for this other than Light somehow still killing the criminals. Thank you very much for your helping the investigation, Arisa-chan, and…." He trailed off, but I kept silent. I knew he would continue speaking and prodding information out of him was not the thing to do with L. "To tell the truth I feel as if… as if I can be comfortable around you. I'm able to talk to you and you know what to say or what not to say. I can even express feelings I have never shown even Watari before when I'm around you." Shock. That was the only thing I could think of. My face grew hot and I was sure I was as red as a strawberry.

"I feel as if you are the first true friend I have ever had." Alright, I had to be having a nosebleed by now with all the extra blood rushing to my head.

"I- I- I- I-" I stammered, not having a clue what to say. "Erm, I, uh, thanks…." Man, I'm lame. Mentally face-palming, I decided to try and say something better. "Wow, L. I feel different about you than any other friend I've ever had, too." Well, I guess that was better. It was true. I'd never liked a guy before like I liked L now.

I noticed L glance over at me and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked almost exactly like he had when I'd rubbed my chest against his arm on accident, and remembering that incident sure didn't help my own red face fade. "Well, I suppose I should be going now. The Task Fore will be getting suspicious of the time I spend down here with you." Geez, I didn't think L would be so obvious with something. It was so blatantly clear he was just changing the subject. "I will see you again when we have more news."

Watching as he walked back to the door, I whispered, "See ya." Oh my Kira, I wanted to kill myself. Why must I be such a CHICKEN?! Doushite?! (That's Japanese for "Why?" in case you didn't know.) I'd never be able to tell him, but the truth was… I was in love with him. Anjira was in love with L.

**Lily: Awww! It's so sweet! :3**

**Daemon: Now, I wanna gag....**

**Lily: You're such a kid, Daemon.**

**Daemon: Look who's talking.**

**Lily: .... touche. **

**Iruka: STOP STEALING MY LINE!!!!**

**Daemon: O.o What the eff was that?**

**Lily: You don't know Naruto Abridged?!**

**Daemon: ...... -_-;**

**Lily: I did have something to say about this chapter, but I forgot what it was. Hehe ^_^;**

**Daemon: Anything NEW?!**

**Lily: Note really. YAWN! I'm tired.**

**Daemon: You're sounding like Kyle.**

**Lily: Hey, we had school today, we're going to be out all day tomorrow, then I'm cosplaying on Sunday unless we're going to chruch, then another full week of school and repeat. I think I've got a right to sleep. *fwump on keyboard* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.......**


	12. Smirk

**Lily: I'm so so SOOOOO sorry! I'm taking so long and I've only got this tiny little lamne excuse for a chapter and-**

**Daemon: Oh, give it a rest.**

**Lily: But, I-**

**Daemon: Do you want me to leave?**

**Lily: Well, no, but-**

**Daemon: Don't you through you're buts at me!**

**Lily: ... snicker snicker....**

**Daemon: What's so funny?**

**Lily: hehehe, you said butts... hehehe**

**Daemon: *rolls eyes* We don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: Enjoy! hehehe And be sure to read the bottom!**

_~*Thirty-Five Days Later*~_

"Arisa-chan?" It was L's synthetic voice. He wasn't going to come in without asking me first, unlike last time. I didn't hold it against him; he just surprised me is all.

"Yes?" I responded.

"May I come visit you once more?"

"Of course, L. You know you don't really have to ask me every time you want to speak with me," I told him.

"Though that may be, I'm afraid I have grown accustomed to doing so. It would be very difficult to stop, like breaking an old habit," he explained. That made sense. "I shall arrive at your cell quickly." With that, the beep sounded that the systems were shut down.

No sooner than three minutes later, L walked through the door to my cell. I quietly gasped and attempted to shove away a few (okay, a lot) drawings under the bed so the floor didn't look as much of a mess. The raven-haired man noticed, obviously, but kept his cool demeanor and acted like he didn't notice my furious attempts to clean. The fact that I was chained to the wall did little to help me move around.

"Uh…. Sorry about that," I said quietly, blushing. "So, did you need something, L?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I have come to update you one the Kira Case one last time," he said, but he continued before I even had the chance to ask what he meant by that last part. "I have continued to let Light believe that the murders have stopped, though they have continued. The same has been done with your sister. Both continue to deny the fact that they are, were ever, or know anything about the first or second Kiras only strengthening your theory of their lost memories." It might have sounded different to anyone else, but I knew it wasn't that he didn't trust me, he just needed solid proof before he could press charges of arrest them. I.e., the Death Note itself.

"In three day's time, the three of you are to be released." Well, that answered my earlier question. Wait, what? Released? Why was he…? "I will give you no further details on the situation."

L was being oddly closed about this. Why was he releasing the three of us? And why wasn't he talking this all over with me or showing any emotion whatsoever? This was all so confusing. The worst part was I swore I saw a smirk planted on his lips as he left my cell.

**Lily: I'm so sorry, again! Gomen nasai!**

**Daemon: What?**

**Lily: Haha, it's Japanese for "I'm sorry" politely. Gomen!**

**Daemon: Anyways, straight to the point. We've got a vote for you.**

**Lily: If you don't mind answering, of course!**

**Daemon: *ignoring* Actually, it's two questions. One: Should B take L's place and die by Rem's hand so L can continue to live?**

**Lily: Because it really doesn't make sence that B died before Misa came in. I mean, no one knew his real name, did they? He went by Backup for, like, ever! And he died before anyone with the Eyes came into play? If anyone can explain this, please do!**

**Daemon: And two: If B DOESN'T take L's place and L dies by Rem's hand like the original series, should Arisa die along side him?**

**Lily: Don't fear! Even if she dies with L, I'll contine the story with Nina. I wanna give her a bigger part in the Mello-Near Arc anyways. And I might have something special.... But I won't continue if you think then is a fitting end to the story, since it IS Arisa's story. I wanna leave a lot up to you readers like Ohba-sensei and Obata-sensei did, except in a kinda different way. I can think of ways to write the story for all four different directions I can take, but I'm not sure which one I should do.**

**Daemon: So review and tell us what you think should happen!**

**Lily: Please! And sorry, again! I'm so sorry...**

**Daemon: Gah... *grabs the back of Lily's collar and drags her away as she continues to apologize* **


	13. Guns, No Roses

**Lily: Sorry again! I hope this longer-than-the-last chapter makes up for it a bit!**

**Daemon: Hehe, I like this chapter.... Becau- MMPH!!**

**Lily: *hand over Daemon's mouth* Don't you spoil it!! Let them see! Read on! We don't own Death Note so enjoy!**

_~*Three Days Later*~_

The door to my cell opened again. "Hey, L! I-" I stopped short when I realized it wasn't the same messy-haired detective as usual. This man looked about the same age yet younger somehow. His hair was black yet shorter than L's and parted right above his left eye. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked, trying to sound cheery.

"I'm Touta Matsu- er, I mean Taro Matsui," he said, correcting himself and looking like he wanted to slap himself on the forehead.

I giggled, knowing he'd probably been told by L to use a fake name as protection from Kira but had trouble remembering to sometimes. "I'm Arisa Amane, bout you probably already know that. If you don't mind me asking, why are you down here?"

"Well, actually…." He seemed to zone out a bit. "I- well, just come with me."

He turned to walk back out the door when I stopped him. "Uh, I can't. Heh heh. Tied to the wall here."

Matsui, so he called himself, gasped and ran back over to me. "I'm sorry! I forgot and I just-" he stuttered.

I laughed. Though I didn't like laughing at him, I had to admit, it was a funny sight. "Don't worry about it. It's fine!" I told him light-heartedly. Anyone would be happy around him. But that's just the feeling I got.

It didn't take him long to unlock my feet even though he kept fumbling with the key and apologizing to me. Once I stood up, I stretched my back and legs, glad to be able to stand again. Concrete's not exactly the softest thing in the world. My relief was short-lived, however. Not long after I was released, Matsui put me in handcuffs.

"Hey, what's going on? Wasn't I just set free?" I asked, confused.

"No," Matsui said. "I'm sorry, but we've got to keep you locked up. You are coming with me but you've got to wear this blindfold." He pulled a deep blue strip of cloth from his pocket and I turned around to let him tie it around my head. I could barely manage to see light through the thick material. "Well, you're not being very resistant. Aren't you worried?" he asked.

"Not really. What will happen, will happen. I can't really change that so why fight the inevitable?" I replied truthfully.

Matsui was silent for a moment. "Wow. It takes a brave person to say that, Arisa-san. Most people get scared of the future and try their hardest to stop it and-"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Matsui. I'll try to stop some things; I'm just not as concerned for my own personal safety as most humans are. Like, if I can, I'll stop murders or thieves or people who'll hurt who I care about, I just don't care as much about myself. If I die, I die. That's it. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd had the chance to save a person and didn't."

This only shocked the man further. He didn't seem to have an answer to he silently led me out of my cell, through what I presumed was a building, and into a vehicle of some sorts. Obviously, with the blindfold on, I had no idea where I was but I smelled gasoline everywhere so I guessed I was either in the city or in a garage.

The ride was long, winding, and silent. Apparently, I'd distracted Matsui so much that he was having trouble thinking of something to say on the ride there. Where ever "there" was. After around two hours, we arrived and Matsui took off my blindfold. I saw Light there, also in handcuffs, next to a man with an afro. He looked a lot more serious than Matsui. I bounced up to him and said, "Hi! I'm Arisa Amane! What's your name?" but he didn't even reply. I tilted my head and repeated the statements, but he simply turned away. "Humph. You're no fun," I pouted.

"Hey, Light!" I said, switching view.

"Hello, Arisa," he replied like his mind was elsewhere. His eyes were locked on a car coming up to us. As soon as it stopped, Misa jumped out, also in handcuffs.

"Light! Arisa! Oh, I missed you both so much!" she cried. I knew that, if not for the cuffs, she'd have been on top of us both.

"Misa!" Light exclaimed in a surprised tone. "Dad, tell me, what's all this about."

"He's your dad?" Misa said in a slightly scared voice. "Oh my God, I totally called your dad a stalker and said he was old and all kinds of other rude stuff!" She was panicking and looking back and forth. "Oh, uh… Pleased to meet you. I'm Misa Amane. I-I-I'm Light's girlfriend and I…."

"They're all yours Chief," Afro-Man said, interrupting my sister. The man who was apparently Light's dad walked by us to another car.

"Let's go. Get in the car," he demanded. None of us resisted and we were soon driving off through a tunnel.

"I was starting to think I'd _never _get out of there," Light said. "It feels good to finally be cleared."

"I'll say!" I entered excitedly.

"No." We all gasped at the sound of Chief Yagami's (as I presumed his name was using deductive reasoning) voice.

"I'm afraid you three are being taken to your execution." Three more gasps came from us, more afraid this time. "I wanted to be the one to escort you to the execution site. It was secretly built in an underground facility not far from here."

The three of us started screaming at once. "Execution? What the hell are you talking about? Dad?!" "What? Is this a joke? I'm telling you we didn't do anything!" "This can't be! It's illegal! Where are our trials, at least?"

"L is convinced that you are Kira, Light. And that Misa and Arisa Amane are the Second Kira. He is convinced that the only way to prevent the murders is to execute the three of you."

"I don't understand. The killings have already stopped," Light said defiantly.

"No. They never stopped," the Chief said.

"They never…. That's not what he told me. So he was lying?" Light asked.

"L was trying to get a confession out of you, Light," his father explained. "He would have said anything. But at this point, that's not the problem. It's political now. You see, L's suggestion that the killing would stop if you three were eliminated was unanimously accepted by top officials in the UN and the Japanese Government. They want Kira to disappear. No trial, no publicity." I could see anger in his eyes as he looked at the road ahead of the car.

"But that's completely insane!" Light shouted. "Please Dad! I'm not Kira!"

"He's right," entered Misa. "What kind of a father are you anyway? This is your own son you're talking about!"

"L made this decision, not me," Mr. Yagami countered calmly. "And his word is absolute. Over the years he's tackled the most difficult cases, solving all of them. He's never been wrong."

_Geez this is a long tunnel,_ I thought, anxious to get out. "You trust L," Light scowled, "more than you trust me, your own son?" The jealousy and anger in his voice were obvious.

The Chief seemed not to notice. "L went so far as to stake his life on this theory. If the killings don't stop, then he too will be executed."

Light gasped. "L said that? What could he be thinking?! I know that given the material evidence this might seem like the only logical solution, but he's making a mistake! How could L come to this conclusion? Something's not right here. It's just… it's not like L at all." My eyes widened as I realized the truth in the caramel-haired boy's words. I'd been panicking before, but he was right. L wouldn't do something so rash. "The L I know would rely on hard evidence. He has to have the truth! Is he really trying to end it like this?!"

Again, the Chief acted like he hadn't heard a word his son had said. "Alright, we're almost there." We exited the tunnel at last and Mr. Yagami swerved the steering wheel sharply, driving us off the road. The three of us in the back seats bounced up and down and I squeaked with each bump. The car spun around and we came to a stop underneath a bridge, the dust cloud blinding the windows for a minute.

All was silent save for a crow cawing outside the car until Light spoke. "Where are we right now? Why did you bring us out to the middle of nowhere? What is this?"

"Wait a sec," Misa piped up. "I bet he brought us out here to let us go!" I doubted that but stayed silent. My insides were fighting, instinct versus logic.

"This will do," the Chief said in an odd voice. "Looks like there's nobody around to see us out here. I decided it would be better for us if I brought you here instead of the execution site. Listen to me." He paused and turned around to face us, anger in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself."

Once more, the three of us shouted at the same time. What? What are you talking about, Dad? You can't, that's crazy!" "W-what's wrong with you? How can you even say that?" "What, no sir, please! You can't do this!"

Misa continued. "You'd kill your only son for L? If you wanna die so bad, why don't you kill yourself? If you do this, you're no different from Kira."

"I am nothing like Kira!" It sounded like Misa had struck a nerve. "I am bound by my responsibilities as a parent and as Chief of the NPA."

"Dad, come on, she's right!" Light retorted. "Think about it. If we die here, the truth will never be revealed. Please Dad; you have to let us escape!"

"It's too late!" the older man cut in. His hand was in his jacket, grabbing something. "By the way, you'll be executed. At least with this, I'll be the one to do it." When he pulled out his hand again, his finger was on the trigger of a gun. Of course. What else would it have been?

He pointed the barrel directly at Light's head who screamed, "Please stop Dad! I'm not Kira!" He fumbled with the handcuffs behind his back to no avail. "If I die here, Kira wins. Can't you see?" The boy was gasping for breath but his father only moved the gun closer. The metallic cylinder was now only an inch from Light's forehead.

"Amane," he said, addressing the both of us. "I'm going to die here with my son, but I have no reason to kill you. Do you understand what I am saying?" My blond twin whimpered and both our pairs of eyes were filled with tears. "It's only a matter of time before the police locate this car. Then they'll transport you to the original site and execute you there."

The man clicked the hammer of the gun almost pressed against Light's head whose own eyes were reddening with tears, but for a different reason than mine. While Misa and I were crying for the other two in the back seats, Light was because of his dad believing L over himself.

"Light, my son, from one murderer to another, I'll see you in Hell."

"No Dad!"

"No, _stop it_!"

_CRACK!_

**Lily: *releases Daemon* There.**

**Daemon: *gasping for breath* Gah! gah, gah... my Kira, did you have to strangle me half to death?**

**Lily: Yes, I can't let you spoil!!**

**Daemon: Kah, I live for spoilers.**

**Lily! NUUUUU~!!! *tackles* Spoilers BAD!! Anyways, sorry about me putting up a "poll" but I've got a co-author now and she's helping me a LOT! Thanks SO much Maddy! *glomps***

**Daemon: Meh, she hasn't done anything yet really.**

**Lily: *smacks* She's AMAZING!! Ignore him, Madi-chan! You're a great help and I love you! I'm pretty sure I'm gonna go your way (but I'm not telling the rest of the readers yet which way that is, hehehe) in the story. Doumo Arigatou!! *bows* I hope you liked this!**

**Daemon: Couldn't resist the cliff hanger. It would've been just the place to do it in the manga or anime, I'm suprised they didn't.**

**Lily: Not that I'm sad about that! :P It'd've KILLED me!!**

**Daemon: Unless I got to you first...**

**Lily: O.o *backs away slowly***


	14. Crack!

**Lily: Yeah, short, but it's a lot sooner than usual! And I had to finish the scene. It was KILLING me!**

**Daemon: You sure that wasn't me?**

**Lily: Yes, I'm sure Dae. I love/hate suspence.**

**Daemon: O.o?**

**Lily: Just read. I don't own Death Note, but I own Nina (sorta...), Arisa, Yin, and Kayo.**

_CRACK!_

Misa had screamed and I turned away quickly, my eyes as tightly shut as I could make them. _This is it, we're going to die. Light's dead and the police are going to find us and execute us, too. L doesn't want me around because I'm Kira. He doesn't want me. _Tears were streaming down my face. _He doesn't want me. If he doesn't want me alive, if he thinks I'm a threat, then fine. I'll die. I'm a danger to the world, I deserve to die. L is never wrong. _

"You used a blank?" Light's slow, soft words brought me out of my trance and I turned around carefully. Mr. Yagami was slouched over the back of his chair, gun hanging while Misa and Light were tense but relieved for now. Light's eyes were huge as he stared in disbelief at his father and Misa's had tears to match mine.

When the elder man turned back to sit properly in the seat he sighed and said, "Ugh... thank goodness."

His son repeated the words in a question. "What's going on, I don't understand."

"Please forgive me you three," the Chief told us. The relief in his voice was obvious. "I know that was hard on you. But it was the only way I could get you out of prison. You must understand."

"Out… out of prison?" I asked, too shocked and dazed to think straight.

"I only agreed to do this because I believe in your innocence, Light," he said. Turning his face towards the inside rear-view mirror he continued speaking. "Were you watching Ryuzaki? I did exactly as you said and as you can see, I'm still alive."

The familiar voice sounded from seemingly nowhere. "Yes. It was a convincing performance." I was surprised that it wasn't computerized. "If either Amane were the Second Kira, who only needs to see a person's face to kill them, there is no doubt one of them, most probably Misa-san, would have killed you before you had the chance to fire your weapon. Also, if Light was in fact Kira, the Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to kill even his own father to save himself. With Light in particular, I cannot rule out the possibility that he may have seen through our act at some point. However, as we agreed, I will end their confinement immediately. And as we discussed, Amane will remain under surveillance until Kira is apprehended, although she insists the tapes we found were just occult videos, the physical evidence we found plus her confessions suggest otherwise."

"Hey! No fair, you still suspect me?" Misa objected.

"If I were you, I wouldn't complain," the Chief warned. "You get to go back to your normal life. If you're innocent, the surveillance shouldn't be a threat to you. Think of it as complimentary police protection."

"Oh, I get it. Since I'm not the Second Kira, it'll be kinda like having my very own private body guards," Misa accepted.

"As for your part in this agreement Light," L continued, "you and I will be together twenty-four-seven. And that's how we'll remain until we've brought Kira to justice." _Twenty-four-seven?_

It took Light a few moments to respond but he eventually nodded and said smiling, "Fine by me. We'll catch Kira! Together."

"Yes. I look forward to working with you," L's voice came. It sounded like an ending but I wasn't going to let it.

"And me! I want to work with you too, L! We can all help catch Kira," I said. "No matter what, justice will prevail."

L was silent for a moment, perhaps surprised, perhaps thinking. After a minute, he said, "Alright. Arisa-chan will be helping us with the investigation as well."

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you, L."

**Lily: Like it? Everything's kinda gonna be moving fast after this, I think. Unless... no, nevermind. I'm adding parts in so it's pretty much gonna stay the same pace.**

**Daemon: why didn't just just hit backspace and delete that pointless sentence?**

**Lily: Because I didn't feel like it and it gives more feel. Makes me not seem like a mindless robot.**

**Daemon: You never make sense, do you....?**

**Lily: Nope! :D I'll try and update soon! I love you ALLLLLL~!!!**


	15. Wammy's

**Lily: Hihiz! I finished the next chapter! FLASHBACK TIME!!!**

**Daemon: Yeah, we know everyone hates them, but too bad.**

**Lily: I think it gives background to the characters and lets you feel for and with them better and easier!**

**Daemon: You couldcall this filler, I guess, but Death Note doesn't really have filler (how so many fans would die if it did)**

**Lily: We don't own Death Note, enjoy! :D**

"Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, holding up his left arm that was bound by one end or a pair of handcuffs.

"This is as difficult for me as it is for you," L answered, his right arm bound by the opposite end of the three-foot chain.

"So is this what you meant by being together twenty-four hours a day with him? Looking at you I never would have guessed. Are you on that side of the fence, Ryuzaki?" Misa asked, a sly look on her face before I jabbed her in the side of her ribs with my elbow and glared at her.

"I told you, I'm not doing this because I want to, okay?" L answered.

"But Light belongs to me. I don't want to share him with you! If you're with him twenty-four-seven, then how are we supposed to go on dates together?" she asked frantically. I blushed, the last sentence, if alone, almost sounded like Misa wanted to go on dates with L, I mean Ryuzaki. That must be for safety reasons. With a fake name, Kira, and other criminals, can't gather information on him.

"Oh you can still go on dates, but it'll have to be the three-" enter interruption cough a la me. "Excuse me. It'll have to be the four of us."

"No way! Are you telling me we have to _kiss _in front of you and stuff? Arisa I don't mind, but you…!" Misa argued.

"I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes, I suppose I would be watching." A giggle escaped my throat. L was just too cute!

My sister paid no notice. "That's so gross! You really are a pervert aren't you?"

"Light, Arisa-chan, please make Misa stop talking now."

Before I even had a chance to talk to my sister, Light spoke up. "Listen, Misa, that's enough. The police have already established that it was you who sent those tapes so you're lucky to even be here right now! They have every right to put you in prison." Ooh… harsh.

"Huh? How could you even say that, Light?" Misa was saying even before Light finished talking. "In case you've forgotten, I'm your girlfriend. Don't you trust your own soul mate?"

Then Light did something that made me want to tear his eyes out. He leaned back and looked at Misa with disgust. "Ah- What do you mean 'soul mate'? You're the one who said you fell in love with me at first sight, Misa." He was being so cruel to her that I wanted to rip his arms off with my bare hands.

As expected, my sister went into a state of shock, her hair literally standing on end. After gasping her eyes filled with tears and she said, "So why would you kiss me if you didn't have feeling for me? You took _advantage _of me?! Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, aaahh!!" she cried as she hit Light repeatedly (yet very softly) on the chest.

"About this love at first sight; it happened in Aoyama on May twenty-second, didn't it?" L asked, causing Misa to cease her crying and pounding on Light.

"So what?" she asked, her throat still a bit tense.

"Why did you choose that day to go to Aoyama? And do you remember what you wore?" I hadn't told L every little detail about what Misa and I had done. That wasn't because I didn't trust his as much as the fact that he couldn't stay with me too long or the Task Force would get suspicious.

"It's like I told you," she said, throat completely normal again. "I just happened to go there. I don't know why, I don't remember how I felt, and I don't even know what I was wearing! And anyway, since when do I need a reason to hang out in Aoyama, huh?"

"And somehow, when you came back from Aoyama, you knew that you were in love with some guy and that his name was Light."

"Yes!" L had barely finished speaking when Misa answered but he continued anyway.

"And yet you yourself have no idea how you came to know his name."

Misa got right up in L's face, too close for my comfort but he seemed un-phased by her. "Yeah, so what?"

"Tell me, what if Light was Kira? How would it make you feel?" I let out a slight shriek, like a fan-girl's. L was sounding like a psychologist! Or like Mr. Rogers!

"Huh? How would I feel if Light was Kira?" No one had reacted in any way to me, to my relief.

"That's right," L answered my sister.

Misa immediately left L and wrapped her arms around Light's free one. "Oh, that'd be wonderful," she sighed dreamily. "I mean I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the men who murdered my parents. So, if I ever found out that Light was actually Kira, that'd be like a bonus for me. If anything, it'd make me love him even more! Even though it's like practically impossible to love him more than I already do!"

L had an expression on his face that said "You're a complete idiot, aren't you?" but he said "It's Kira though. You'd love him even more for that? I mean, wouldn't you be afraid? What if he tried to kill you?"

"You're talking about Light being Kira? He wouldn't be scary at all! I'm a supporter of Kira so if I found out that Light was actually him, I'd think of ways that I could be helpful." Of course, she'd forgotten how _I_ had been the brains as the Second Kira. She had no way of knowing how she wouldn't be helpful at all. L narrowed his eyes at Misa suspiciously. It must be awkward knowing so much but not knowing everything. I'll admit it was even odd for me to get used to her now that I knew about the Death Notes.

"That's very generous of you but I'm pretty sure Kira doesn't need your help," he said. I felt a burning sensation from behind me and a glanced backwards to see Afro-man gritting his teeth in aggravation. "Well, Misa, based on what you just told me, there can be no mistake that you are the Second Kira. But you've made it so painfully obvious that I don't really want to believe it." That was true. Without her memories, she had no reason to hide the fact that she loved Kira.

"Whatever! It's not believable because I'm not the Second Kira, okay?" Misa shouted before sticking out her tongue.

L, ignoring her, continued. "Anyway, for the time being, you'll remain under surveillance. When you do go out if needed, you'll be able to contact us using this room's extension. For the most part, your life will return to normal, but from now on for all private and work related affairs, Mr. Matsuda will be accompanying you are your new manager Matsui."

The indicated man, the one who had taken me from my cell earlier stood and waved at us. "Matsui here!"

"You agency's been paid to keep quiet and the police don't know. Don't blow his cover," L finished.

"This old guy's my manager?" Misa said in surprise. "Oh, you can't be serious!"

"Aw, come on!" Matsuda/Matsui pleaded. "What's wrong with me, Misa-Misa? Is it the tie, 'cause I can get-"

"SHUT UP!" Afro-man slammed his hands down on the table and screamed. "Would you cut it out with all this dating, kissing, and Misa-Misa talk already? This is the Kira investigation, stop messing around!" He was clearly annoyed with the light mood in the middle of a serious business.

Putting his hand behind his head, Matsuda said, "Sorry about that, Aizawa." I guessed that was Afro-man's name.

"No, it's alright. I just figured out what the problem is," he growled as he stood. Walking over to said blonde, he said, "Misa Amane, it's time for you to go to your room." I struggled to hold in my giggles. He sounded like a dad telling his daughter to go to bed because it was late!

"Why?" She was being pushed by the man towards the door.

"Out you go!"

"Don't!" she cried, slipping out of Aizawa's grip before she was yanked back and out the door. "Hey, Light! Let's go on a date even if it is the four of us!" she managed to shout before getting the door shut in her face. He grunted and wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"You too," Aizawa said, turning to me.

Instantly, I leapt behind L and poked out from behind his shoulder. "Nuh-uh. I'm staying, Afro-man!" I called out.

"It is fine, Aizawa-san. She may stay. Arisa-chan is helping us with the investigation, need I remind you?" my human-shield said to defend me. Aizawa growled but returned to his seat.

"So Light, are you serious about her?" L asked randomly.

"No way, like I told you earlier, it's completely one sided," the cold-hearted boy answered.

"Then could you at least pretend to be serious for the sake of the investigation? There are two things I know about Amane for sure. One: that she's involved in this, and two: that she's in love with you." L actually almost laughed with that last part. I was blushing, glad to be behind him so he couldn't see it.

"You want me to become intimate with her to gather information about the Second Kira?" Light asked. That was one way to simplify things.

"Yes. I think you could do it without arousing her suspicions and Amane would definitely be a valuable source of information for us. No to mention this is the main reason why I agreed to release the two of you," L goaded.

"Ryuzaki," the caramel-haired boy started, "as much as I want to help you and as important as the Kira case is to me, I can't manipulate a woman's feelings like that." The two simply stared each other down for a few moments before the boy continued. "Please try and understand. To me, exploiting another person's feelings for personal gain is unforgivable and I won't allow myself to stoop that low."

L looked off into the distance. He was most probably thinking through what Light had said and analyzing it to the last word of choice. After a while, Light asked, "What's wrong Ryuzaki?"

"Hm? Nothing. I suppose you're right after all. However, considering Misa will have a lot of contact with the public it would be helpful if you could make sure she doesn't leak information."

Light decided to change the subject. "By the way, do you think we could come up with some kind of alternative to the system of moving from hotel to hotel every few days?"

"Yes. In fact I had that very same thought some time ago and so…" L walked away, Light being half-dragged along behind while I followed closely by my own free will. "I arranged for a facility to be built. Construction started right after my first meeting with Yagami-san and the others. It should be finished in a few days." He was typing on a high-tech laptop, searching the files so fast I couldn't see what eh was doing. "He it is. Twenty-three floors above ground and two below. Although it's impossible to see from the outside, there are two helicopters hidden on the roof."

"What? That's amazing!" Light said, shocked. I nodded, agreeing with him for once.

"Ideally, I want all of us to spend as much time here as possible. If the investigation team grows, we can accommodate up to sixty people. Misa shouldn't have any complaints since she'll have her own floor. Arisa-chan, you have the choice of sharing that floor with your sister of having one of your own. Your younger sister can live in the building as well with the same choice," L answered before I even had the chance to ask the question.

"This is truly impressive," Light said. "But to go to such lengths…."

"Hold on a second," Matsuda interrupted. "Where did you find the finances to build this thing?"

"As you can see, it is my intention to solve this case no matter what it takes," the detective continued, sounding as if Matsuda had never said a word. "That's how it is."

"I'm sorry but how is that an answer?" Aizawa asked rudely.

A light bulb flashed in my head as I understood what L meant the moment before Light spoke. "No he's right. The mass killings are bad enough already but personally I will never forgive Kira for putting my dad and I though this. I wanna solve this no matter what it takes."

L came in again attempting to take advantage of the situation. "If you're serious about that you should try to get close to Misa and find out about the Second Kira."

"I can't. That goes against my principals." Light spoke before L finished and it annoyed me to no end.

"Right, you said that. What a shame…." L pursed his lips in a pout and I squealed from the cuteness. Luckily Aizawa laughed at me and attention was turned to him.

When Light's dad looked at him he said, "Nothing. I'm just feeling really motivated right now, Chief. Ryuzaki, Arisa, Chief Yagami, Light, let's get out of here and bring Kira to justice!" The eldest man nodded.

"Excuse me," Matsuda interjected. "I couldn't help but notice you missed _my _name." I giggled.

At that moment, Kayo flew in through the wall. "Kayo? I'm sorry. I didn't notice you were gone! You're always so quiet," I said. Everyone turned to looks at me.

"Who is this Kayo, Arisa?" the Chief asked me.

"Oh, uh… um… he's my imaginary friend," I answered. _Sorry, it was the first thing I could think of! _I thought as an apology to the Shinigami.

"Your… imaginary friend…?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with him, Afro-man?" I countered, more sure of myself now. It worked, he backed off. Quickly glancing at Kayo, I gave him a look that said "I'll talk to you later" before trying to act casually. "So, Ryuzaki, when can we all start to move into that new building?" I asked, changing the subject, all too grateful that L obliged.

"Immediately. Watari will organize the move according to your instructions," L told me.

"Watari?" I asked. In answer, L pushed a button with a "W" in the Diploma font and a man walked in.

"Yes, L?" he asked carrying a tray with sweets. Suddenly, my vision blurred and my head swam.

_I was reading my book, occasionally turning to the notepad at my side and writing little interesting selections from the psychology book._

_Yeah, I was a little second grader reading a psychology book. There's nothing weird about that, right? I actually __wanted__ to get good grades. (Apparently better-than-good grades since the teachers were always left, mouth agape, when I corrected them on something complicated or failed to get anything less than a 100 on any of my tests.) I'd actually been asked to skip grades before but I turned them down to stay with Misa, my twin._

_Was it really that astonishing? I just liked to read…learn new things and figure out how they worked. It was enjoyable and I loved the feeling of something new; able to question things, whether philosophical or not._

_I glanced at the clock in the library before sighing and gathering my things. __I have to go home, I suppose. Misa would know where I am but Father and Mother are probably worried._

_But, as I walked out to the front of the school, I saw a strange man there at the gates, a bowler hat on his head. He has a large coat that hung to his knees and looked elderly._

_"Excuse me, are you lost?" I asked. I'm not stupid, I knew I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but I couldn't help but wonder why an old man was staring out into space. _

_"No. I was waiting for you my dear. Actually, I have an offer for you," he said with a kind smile. __Okay, if he was a pedophile he would have just shoved me into his car, so I'm safe, I think._

_"Oh, yes, sir? What might that be?" Completely innocent, I flashed the "Bambi eyes" and looked utterly cute. _C'mon, what is it?!_ I was intrigued. What could this guy want with me?_

_"Well, I understand you are quite a gifted child, and I was wondering if you would like to come to my school for the gifted," he asked, the smile never leaving his face. "It is called Wammy's House and is a boarding school for orphans and especially gifted children like yourself."_

_Two seconds to let my mind process the information and two thoughts entered at once. "I'm not gifted, and hypothetically, if I _were_ gifted, would my sister be able to come with me?" _

_The man seemed to give a sarcastically questioning look. "Could a normal eight year old prevent the suicides of those he or she barely knew by just conversing with them? Or prevent excess gang members or possible, to use a common term, emos with a single chat with them? Or say, surpass the resident school psychologists? You are _very _gifted young lady…" _

"_Alright, I guess that's true. But I don't think I'm so special." I gave him a look that said, __"Duh. And my other question?"_

_"As to the second question: no. Your sister does not qualify to come to Wammy's House with you." I'd expected as much. Misa never cared for school even one tenth as much as I did. She only ever cared about her looks, nothing like the stuff I looked into._

_"Then I'm afraid not," I answered. "I never go anywhere without my sister, and especially not a boarding school. Good day, sir." I bowed politely before turning and resuming my walk home, worrying about the stern talking to my parents were bound to give me the second I walked in the door._

_I gave one last glance over my shoulder and saw a proud look in the old man's eyes before I turned a corner and out of sight. _

"I- I remember you…" I said to the familiar old man in front of me.

**Lily: Like it? I'm not trying to be cliche but Arisa-chan's really smart. I think it was good to have Watari ahve offered but she refused. More original, ne?**

**Daemon: Probably not.**

**Lily: Madeline Cullen wrote the basis for the flashback, I changed it so to make it more "mine" in style and so I didn't feel so much like I was stealing from Maddy. Thank you SO much! I LOVE YOUUUUU~!!! *glomps***

**Daemon: *attempts to pry Lily off Maddy* Well, give you opinion on it.**

**Lily: Please! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! :D I love you all!**


	16. Explanations

**Lily: Sorry it's late, I had some trouble with the flashback (yes another one)**

**Daemon: It's still lame...**

**Lily: Well, let's hope everyone else doesn't think so!**

**Daemon: We don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: So enjoy! :D**

"I- I remember you…" I said to the familiar old man in front of me.

"Yes, Arisa Amane. I remember you well," Watari replied. "You were the one child I offered a place at Wammy's who refused. You were smart in more ways than one."

"I- I was?" I asked. I got shy when people complimented me, unable to think of a good reply.

"You still had your sister, Misa, and did not want to leave her. Another child in your position would have wanted to get away from family and come with me, but you knew better. Family is an important thing to have," he said. "Even if they treat you oddly."

"Yeah, I remember now. My parents were almost scared of me sometimes because I could work out so many different things and read those psychology books at my age. They thought I was like a freak, and I didn't get praise from them." It hurt remembering my parents, but that was how they were. "Did you know somehow my parents were going to die a few years later from that burglar?"

"No, that happened by chance," he answered. "I knew they treated you badly for someone of such skill, but I had no idea you were to become an orphan."

I thought for a second. "You know, I probably would have tried to find you again after that if I didn't have to take care of Misa and Nina."

Watari walked up to me and placed a large hand on my shoulder. "And that is why I am proud of you. You always knew what was important, what was right." My eyes shone at the praise, tears begging to form but I held them back.

"Now," he continued. "Why don't we get you and you sisters moved in, shall we?"

After a few hours of hard work and help from the entire task force as well as hired movers, we managed to get all our things into the new building. Granted they were mainly all still in boxes, but the necessities were out like beds and toiletries. I took a bedroom separate from, but connected to, Misa's and Nina had her own across the hall from us. The floor was free from anyone other than the three of us unless they had permission to give us privacy, not that it mattered as there were cameras in every room.

Yin was also allowed to stay in the building and was free to wander our private floor as she pleased. She rubbed up against my legs as I searched through the boxes piled up in my room for something. Around half the boxes had been opened before I found it, a plushie of a Mew, my favorite Pokemon. It'd taken forever to find but I bought a shiny one so her fur was blue and she was life-sized (one foot, four inches for you non-Pokemon-fans).

Sitting back on my feet, I hugged her close to my chest and thought. Since I'd seen Watari again, it brought back a lot of memories, and most of them not-so-great.

_As usual, I was lying on my bed reading a psychology book when my mother walked in. "What are you doing?" she asked sounding disgusted. "You're eight years old. You shouldn't be trying to understand things_ I_ can't at _my_ age."_

"_Well, I _can _understand it. And since you don't care for my skills in the Arts Department, why not become a psychiatrist? Don't they make enough money for you?" I asked. I loved art in any form but my mother always discouraged me (or rather forced me) to excel in a different field of work saying I was sure to fail because artists were too little known to make enough to support myself. No matter how many times I told her there were jobs I knew of that made more-than-sufficient amounts of money, she'd just scoff and turn to praise Misa for being normal. Why was that good again?_

_Her eyes flashed an undistinguishable emotion. "You can't really understand that mush. It's just not right. Not… _human!_" Apparently she'd never grow out of how advanced I was. "_Normal _people train for years what you seem to have done in weeks. You couldn't have learned it all."_

"_I've already saved five kids from killing themselves. You'd be surprised at how many actually want to do that." It was true, many people wanted to kill themselves for varying reasons. Bad self-confidence, physical appearance, peer pressure, I could go on. _

"_How the hell can you speak so calmly about this?" my mother asked as she was panicking over who-knows-what. "This is very serious matter. Matter that shouldn't be in the hands of an eight-year-old! You can't do this! It's not natural! You're… you're a freak!" she screamed and slapped my across my cheek. A thin line of red ran under my eye leaking the all-too-familiar crimson liquid. It ran down in a slender line before reaching my lips. The substance annoyed me so I licked up the salty fluid and was about to reach for a tissue to rub away the rest of the blood but my mother screamed before I had the chance. "Monster! You're not my daughter. You're not even human!" she shrieked before running out of room._

_I sighed, wiped away the blood, and went back to my reading, jotting down a quick note on my pad. This happened almost everyday, but I suffered through it for Misa. I'd do anything for my sister, and things could be a lot worse than having your mother be afraid of you. I was pretty much used to it, but it still hurt. Though I knew so much about psychology I still held in my emotions. I knew it was unhealthy but I didn't want anyone to bother themselves by worrying about me. Never did I let anyone see me cry. _

_A single tear ran down my face on the opposite side that the blood had been._

_I was alone._

Little did I know tears were overflowing my eyes in the present time. I hadn't thought about my mother in so long, nor had I cried. Usually, I put the past behind me and only thought about the immediate future. You can't change the past so why hide in it?

I still kept my emotions hidden behind a mask of happiness most of the time, but now was different. Now I knew I needed someone to talk to. It couldn't wait for an appointment with a professional and they didn't know anything I didn't so it had to be someone in this building, but whom? Misa wouldn't work. She'd been with me and it wouldn't make sense as to why I'd never told her this before. Plus the fact that she wasn't very smart especially in that area. Watari had done enough for me already, I didn't know any of the Task Force well enough to talk to them so openly, and Light I didn't trust. That left just one person to turn to.

As I clung to my Mew plushie I walked up to the door a few floors below my own and knocked softly. It was about eleven at night and I didn't wake to wake anyone if they were asleep. The door opened as I was wiping away the tears from my now red eyes with the back of my wrist.

The midnight-haired detective stepped into the light from the outside hallway and I could see that he looked no different from any other time I saw him. With circles as dark as L's he must almost never get any sleep. "Are you feeling alright, Arisa-chan? It's late. Shouldn't you be getting sleep?"

I laughed nervously. "I could say the same about you." Turning serious again, I looked at my feet and asked, "Could I… talk to you for a while?"

He nodded silently and stepped aside for me to walk into the room. It was dark except for the six laptops decorating the room from all different angles. Though I hadn't noticed it before, L was not handcuffed to Light. It seemed as though as soon as the teen had fallen asleep, L had taken off his own cuff and linked Light to the bed he slept in. A second bed that looked like no one had ever slept in it was beside Light's.

"Please sit down," L told me, his hand gesturing at the empty bed. I did as I was told and a slight blush crept onto my face when the man sat very closely next to me. "Tell me what is on your mind."

I proceeded to tell him the entire story. Of how I had started off with art, gotten scolded for stupidity, moved to psychology, gotten punished even more so for being a "freak," saved multiple children their lives or futures, received a visit from Watari, continued my life as before, and at last how my parents were killed and I was left to care for my two sisters. My mother was the reason I would have been able to go to Wammy's. She abused me and the was a legit reason for me to go to an orphanage.

"It seems you have led a very eventful life, Arisa-chan," L told me. "You have gone through many hardships but have always been able to find your way out of them."

He seemed oblivious to the waterfall of salty water that poured down my face. I was amazed Light wasn't awakened by my noise. "I- I just-" I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. Everything was just falling out of my mouth. As I sobbed, I turned to L and leaned against his shoulder for support. My hands lay against his chest. The Mew lay forgotten on the bed a few feet away.

To my surprise and delight, L placed his arms around me and patted my back. I responded by reaching one arm farther around him to pull him closer as I clutched his shirt. My tears flowed more freely and I couldn't stop them. It felt right to be there against L, and maybe that was why my emotions were free but I was sure his shirt must have been soaked by then.

We laid there for God knows how long before my sobs lightened as I drifted off to sleep. L chest was my pillow, his arms my blanket.

**Lily: It's not TOO bad, is it?**

**Daemon: Humans are stupid, they'll love it BECAUSE it's horrible.**

**Lily: Don't say that! You're so offensive all the time!**

**Daemon: .... you expect me to care?**

**Lily: *tackles* Hope you liked it! R&R please! :D**


	17. Breakfast

**Lily: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO so so sorry!**

**Daemon: We were busy, it's not our fault.**

**Lily: but-but-but-but-but-but-**

**Daemon: If you feel so bad, just let them read the chapter already.**

**Lily: *quickly* we-don't-own-Death-Note-ENJOY!**

_~*The Next Morning*~_

_THUD! _The loud noise was what I woke to. There was a warm, sturdy shape against my cheek but I hardly had time to think and remember what it was before I heard shouting. "_Ryuzaki!_ Why the _hell_ am I handcuffed to my _own bed_?!" came Light's obviously furious.

"Arisa-chan needed someone to speak with so I unchained myself so she would be more comfortable," L said. I could feel the vibrations from his talking and I giggled. Ticklish was my weak point. About any spot on my body that got poked or touched in any way, if I was in a good mood, caused me to either squeak or giggle. So much for my feigning sleep. "What is it Arisa-chan?" he asked, causing me to giggle again.

"The vibrations!" I laughed. "I can feel you talking!" With a gasp, I realized I was lying against L and sat up. Too fast. Having low blood pressure, it caused my vision to go fuzzy and my head to spin. Gravity pulled me and I fell right back against L. This time, I backed up slowly and used my front hands like paws to keep my balance. "I'm so sorry! Gomen! Gomen nasai!" I cried in apology.

"It's quite alright, Arisa-chan," the midnight-haired man told me. "Light had simply gotten out of bed and, thinking he was chained to me, attempted to walk to the bathroom. But, of course, he was attached to his bed and the recoil landed him on his back."

Stifling my laughter, I couldn't help but picture Light like one of those old cartoon dogs who gets yanked back to his doghouse by his collar after trying to chase a cat or something. I wished I'd been awake to see the whole thing instead of just the ending.

Light, still angered, turned from us, his arms crossed and waited until L stood up a moment later to return the cuff to its place on his wrist. After the caramel-haired boy quickly used the bathroom, the three of us exited the room together and walked a few stories down to the kitchen area. Here we found Watari happily making breakfast for all the Task force. There were stacks of pancakes, waffles, French toast, bagels, bacon, eggs, and toast, as well as various flavors of jellies, syrups, and butters. Not to mention the bags of chocolate, vanilla, peanut butter, and butterscotch chips and bottles of whipped cream for the three sugar-obsessed people in the facility.

"Oh my Kira, Watari!" I said in awe. "Did you miscount how many people lived here or do you just love to cook that much?" There seemed to be enough people for thirty, let alone the nine staying here.

The old man chuckled as he cleared away his mess, which was quite minimal for so much food. "I suppose I simply love to cook. I've grown fond of it in the years I've spend taking care of L." Wiping away the last of the flour on the counter he asked, "Would you three mind helping me carry these to the table in the room next to this? It's already set up so you don't have to worry about that."

"Of course! It's the least we can do the thank you for, well, for this feast. You're the greatest Watari!" I said excitedly as I glomped him. He was surprisingly strong for a man of his age and held his ground well. I laughed. "Ha ha, most people at least get the breath knocked out of them when I do that! You're tough!" Backing off I asked, "So where do we start?"

I'd dragged L and Light into helping before they even had time to argue. Soon enough, we had all the plates of food and a few gallons of milk, water, orange juice, and apple juice setting on the table. L had to carry the sugary things because if I did I'd eat them all and if Light did I'd tackle him then eat them all. The only reason I wouldn't tackle L is because I was scared of hurting him. Yeah, I know he's stronger than he looks, but I just couldn't get past how fragile he looked. Like a skeleton almost. Luckily, Watari let me continue to hide my already completely obvious feelings for the detective, as he was the only one able to pick up on them, and I didn't even drop anything!

"Ne-chan?" I turned around and walked backwards to see my little sister Nina walking into the room. She woke up every morning in about the same exact way, a different building made no difference. A blanket still hung around her shoulders as she rubbed her eyes and walked to the table.

"Hey, sis! Watari-san made all this so remember to thank hi-" _SMACK! _Unfortunately my walking backwards walked me right into a wall and I dropped the empty tray I was carrying back to the kitchen. I flinched in pain from both the wall and the noise the tray made as it clattered on the floor. "Sorry!" I called out to Watari.

Laughing nervously I picked up the tray and attempted to back quickly away along the wall until I could turn into the kitchen. Bad idea. This time, I backed into Light at just enough speed to knock him over. We were back to back and both of us had dropped trays but the worst had yet to come. Remember that chain? L tumbled down on top of me. Thank you, Inertia. His face was right above mine, so close I could see the speckles of grey in his raven-black eyes.

"Uh… H-h-hi," I stuttered nervously. Kira, I must be as red as a strawberry.

"Ohayo, Arisa-chan," L said smoothly.

"Sorry to interrupt this interesting conversation, but could you two _get OFF?!"_ Light yelled. "You're _crushing_ my _lungs_!"

"Oh! Sorry! But, um, L?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You have to get off first; you're on top of me."

"Yes of course," he said, crawling off me. I quickly followed allowing Light to stand and brush himself off.

"Heh," I laughed nervously as I picked up a tray. "At least the trays were empty." Light's sudden glare burned into my side causing me to drop the tray again and I flinched as it clattered. The caramel-haired boy picked up his tray and walked off muttering curses at me. L was beside me, picking up his own empty (and thankfully not bent) tray before we both followed Light into the kitchen, L albeit forcefully, and saw Watari still there.

"I'm so sorry about that, Watari," I said placing my tray in the sink. "Don't worry, I'll clean them! Light, L, give me your trays, I'll wash them too." The indicated males walked over to me and handed me the metal sheets as I ran the water and dumped soap onto them. Picking up a sponge, I watched as the two walked back out into the dining area before scrubbing quickly but carefully. I sure wasn't going to hang back while L and Nina ate all the sugar!

Watari chuckled as I speed-cleaned the dishes before dashing out of the room. Two seconds later, I ran back in. "Forgot to turn the water off…" I mumbled embarrassedly before flicking off the faucet and speeding away again.

Once I got back out, Nina, L, and Light were already starting on the plates. I guessed it was still too early for anyone else. Nina was piling her plate with chocolate chip-filled pancakes and layering them with butter and syrup. L had a similar plate but with strawberry syrup, chopped strawberries, and whipped cream, exactly the same way as I like mine. Light had a simple buttered bagel. Boring idiot.

I was about to comment on L's breakfast but decided not to. Instead, I fixed my plate in silence.

"Is that an attempt at flattery?" Dang it. L had noticed I was eating the same exact dish as he was.

"Uh, no, actually. I usually have this for breakfast, I had no idea you liked the same thing. Ask Nina or Misa, they'll vouch for me," I replied a little nervously, though it was all true. Realizing how fast I'd spoken I blushed and rubbed the back of my head chuckling a bit.

L acted as though I hadn't just given a testimonial and picked up a strawberry. "Sugar is a stimulant for the brain." Insert strawberry here. "With sugar you think better and the brain in turn, if used, burns the calories to prevent weight gain."

I guess my hobby of psychology was a good one to have since my job was to draw. All I had to think about was color, pattern, and shape.

Trying to get my mind off our oddly similar eating habits, I turned to my younger sister. "Uh, well, Nina-chan, I don't think you've been properly introduced. This is E- er, Ryuzaki."

"No, it is alright. She may know me as L," the detective corrected me.

"L?" Nina asked curiously. "Like, that amazing detective guy who's fighting Kira?"

"Yes, I am him. The person chained to me," L held his right arm, "is the prime suspect, Light Yagami."

"Isn't Raito-kun who Mi-ne-chan likes?" Nina asked me.

"Yep! That's him!" I answered. "Raito-kun, I mean Light, and L, this is my little sister Nina."

"Hey." Light was moody this morning thanks to L and me falling on top of him. It didn't help that me talking to Nina was the reason I hadn't been paying attention in the first place.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nina-chan," L said much more politely than Light had.

My sister giggled. "Ohayo L-kun! Can I help with the case too?"

The detective thought for a moment, his thumb to his lips before answering. "If there is any way you can help without it endangering your well-being, I'm sure your sisters will consent to your assistance."

Nina looked at me questioningly causing me to giggle. "If you can help us and it won't put you in danger, it'll be fine with Misa and me," I translated.

"Really?" Nina asked L who nodded once in confirmation. "Hooray! I'm so glad I can help my sissy!"

"What are we cheering about now?" asked Watari kindly as he walked in.

"L-kun said I can help in the enva- invis- stigash-" Nina attempted.

"In the investigation?" the old man helped. "We can use every little hand we can get. Thank you for your help young miss." Watari bowed for added effect which only added to Nina's giggle-fit.

"We got another person on the case?" We all turned to see Matsuda walk in. He still looked half asleep and his shirt was off a button.

I laughed. "Matsuda!" I said walking over to him and fixing the shirt. "You should pay more attention, silly!"

"Uh, thanks Arisa-chan," he returned blushing. Was that out of embarrassment or…?

"Come on and eat!" I told him, pulling him over by the wrist. "Watari's an amazing chef, you'll love it all!"

Before the officer could answer, I stuffed a pancake in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, this _is _good!" he said before stuffing himself.

Something about Matsuda just had that effect on you, I guess. It just made me hyper and I got the feeling he was the lightest on the Task Force. Laughing, I was about to start eating again when I noticed L staring at us out of the corner of my eye. But, sugar was calling and I didn't think anything of it.

**Lily: Was it at least a LITTLE worth it? **

**Daemon: Gah...**

**Lily: I HOPE I can update faster now. School's ending in a two months, I cleaned my room, I hope I don't have any more funerals to go to, and I caught up on all the chapters that I missed while I was gone.**

**Daemon: And Fan Fic's being an a-**

**Serenity: *smacks him* Don't you dare cuss!**

**Daemon: .... a butt?**

**Serenity: *nods***

**Daemon: And maybe YOU don't want to go to another funeral....**

**Serenity: *smacks him again* DAEMON!**

**Lily: *waving* See you next time! :D**


	18. First Fight

**Lily: *swaying* Hah! It's just past midnight here, so I got two chapters in one day!**

**Daemon: *leaning against a wall, completely fine* That means two days, Lil.**

**Lily: Right. Five days, and a fourth of a pickle!**

**Daemon: *sigh* We don't own Death Note.**

**Lily: So don't like it! *falls dead asleep* Zzzzz.....**

_~*A Few Hours Later*~_

"Let's go on a date!" Misa called excitedly. We'd all just finished breakfast (Misa of course only eating a few various fruits) and Chief Yagami and Matsuda had gone to the floor with all the TV's that watched the entire building. Nina had gone off to school and, as expected, Misa was clinging to Light like her life depended on it. Ironic much? Light just looked like he'd rather be being eaten alive by penguins with straws.

The boy sighed. "Where do you want to go?" he asked rather reluctantly.

"Well, I can't let you be seen like… _that _so let's go to my room!" she said. "We can have cake," she added.

Instantly I perked up. "Cake? Where?" I sniffed the air like a bloodhound.

"In my room, Arisa! Go get it!" Misa giggled.

In a flash, I was on all fours and full-out sprinting to Misa's room. "Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake…."

"Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom…." I sat on the couch next to Misa, well, nomming on my slice of cake. I finished the slice incredibly fast and held out the plate to my sister. "More please?"

"I can't believe how you can eat all this, but whatever," she mocked as she cut me another slice.

"Nyar," I said as I took the re-filled plate back to my mouth and continued eating, torso between my pulled-up knees.

Silence followed as L and I ate our slices of cake. "Man, this has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on," Misa groaned.

"Well, I'm enjoying it!" I replied through my cake.

"No, no, no, please, just pretend I'm not even here, ok?" L told her, also through cake. "By the way, are you gonna eat that piece of cake?" Enter my ears

"Cake makes you fat. I'm not gonna eat any," she responded, glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes and continued to nom on my cake or deliciousness.

"Actually, I've found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain," L told her. I chocked on my cake in laughter and fell off the couch.

"So now you're calling me stupid?!" my sister stood and shouted, forgetting I was there. "Fine then, I'll give you the piece of cake as long as you agree to leave me and Light alone!" By now, I'd recovered and was crawling back onto the couch.

"Even if I leave you two alone," L said, his fork in his mouth, "I'm still gonna watching on surveillance cameras so it wouldn't make any difference."

"You pervert!" Misa insulted making me want to slap her but I held back. "Could you stop it with your creepy hobby?"

"You can call me whatever you like. Last chance for cake!" L exclaimed cutely.

"Ok then…. I'll just close all the curtains and turn off the lights!" Misa said smirking. It kinda scared me.

"We have infrared cameras in her as well," he told her, brushing off her attempt at being smarter than his was. Like that would ever happen. Misa growled.

"What's wrong with you?" Light asked. Okay, I _really _wanted to punch him in the face. "I thought moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira but since we've been here you don't seem all that motivated to me."

"Not motivated…" L said. He sounded deep in thought. "You're right." Light's head tilted to a little. I guess he was surprised L would agree to that so easily. "Actually I'm depressed."

"Depressed? What for?" Light wondered.

"Don't let life get you down! Turn that frown upside down!" I exclaimed in an attempt to cheer him up.

The midnight-haired detective seemed to ignore me and went on to answer Light. "Well, truthfully, all this time I thought that you were Kira and my entire case hinted on that fact." He swallowed his cake before continuing. "I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although, having said that, I'm still suspicious of you… That's why we're wearing these," L said as he held up his arm to show the handcuffs. "And we also know that Kira can control people's actions, which means it's highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume you, Arisa-chan, and Misa were being controlled by him, then everything we're observed so far makes a lot more sense to me."

Oh my Kira, L was a great actor. He knows just about everything and can still do all this? Wow. That's all I can say.

"If that's what you think, Misa and I were both Kira during the time that we were being controlled, right?" Light asked, oddly calmly.

"Yes," L replied. "I don't think I could have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira." Way to put it bluntly. "If what I'm thinking is correct, when your confinement began, you were Kira. I don't believe it's a coincidence that as soon as you were imprisoned all the killings stopped. Until then, everything pointed to you being Kira, but after two weeks, criminals actually began dying again. Based on that evidence I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people." Geez, he's good. He can put up a completely believable front that he knows nothing about Death Notes and Shinigami and still come to a perfectly reasonable solution without the aid of that curtail knowledge.

"That's an interesting idea," Light said. "But if it's true it'll be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira."

"Yes. That's why I'm overwhelmed." That and the fact that he can't let it slip that he knows about Death Notes and that there's a new Kira. "Even if we catch someone under his control, they'll likely lose their powers and any memories of their crimes. So in the end, pursuing them becomes futile."

"But at this point, we have no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up, would you?" Okay, random mood-swing from Light. Wasn't he just agreeing with everything L said? And wait, hadn't I originally tried cheering L up?

"Cheer up? No, I'm sorry I can't. It's probably better if I just stop trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately, we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes, it's just a waste of time."

"No!" I shouted, standing up. "L, don't you dare give up! L never gives up on a case and he never looses! Thi-" I stopped short as Light stood up.

"Ryuzaki…" he said.

"Huh?" _POW! _Light punched L hard on the cheek sending him flying off the couch, Light tugged after him. I gasped and was about to do the same to the Kira-kid when I heard an odd squish behind me. Misa had stepped in cake. Usually, I would have laughed at her but right now I was too mad and turned back to see Light standing in front of a now-sitting L. "You know, that really hurt," he said, not convincingly.

"That's enough!" Light told him forcefully. "You don't feel like doing anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?"

The detective whipped his arm across his mouth. "Fine. Perhaps I phrased that the wrong way. I meant that it would be pointless to make a move so we shouldn't even bother."

"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught. Is that what you want?" Light asked, swinging his arm around to add emphasis. "If you were just gonna give up, then why did you involve all those innocent people? More importantly, what was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars?" Light had now grabbed L by the collar and was just inches from the other's face. But, he sure was full of himself. He and Misa are more important than "all those innocent people?" I wanted to be holding _him _by the collar and screaming at him.

"I understand," said L slowly. "But still, whatever the reason…." L slipped down out of Light's grasp and kicked him in the side of his jaw. "…An eye for an eye, my friend." Now it was Light's turn to soar from a blow. The boy landed on the couch, L shortly thereafter, and the combined weight and force caused it to flip onto its back, taking the two with it. Misa and I stared in shock, not knowing what to do.

"It's not my deduction that was wrong." L was panting now. "The fact is I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the Second Kira, but it won't be enough to solve the case and that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?"

"Yes." Stubborn as a bull, isn't he? I wondered if he was born under Taurus. **(a/n: I know Light's actually a Pisces) **"Yes it is. You should hear yourself. It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira!" He was in a crouched position and L was imitating it in his own way.

"I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira? Well, there may be some truth to that. In fact, now that you mention it, you're right. I think I _wanted _you to be Kira." Light punched L again in the face but the latter held his ground this time. Seriously, did this guy have anger management issues or something like a certain Edward? "As I said before, an eye for an eye. I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know." I didn't deny it. L spun around, bent over, and launched another kick at Light's jaw.

Pulling the chain, Light dragged L up to him and the two locked into identical positions, each having one hand in the other's shirt collar and the other hand poised to punch when the phone rang. Both men froze and gave the machine questioning glances before L answered, holding it by its top. "Yes?"

"Ryuzaki, I've got good news!" I could hear Matsuda's voice coming from the old-style telephone. "Misa-Misa's number one in Eighteen Magazine's popularity poll!"

I high-fived my sister at the news. "Oh, I see," L told him.

"And get this! She's gonna get a lead role in Nishinaka's next movie!" _Clank!_ The phone was dropped back onto its base.

"What was that?" Light asked. All the tense energy from fifteen seconds ago was gone.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again," L replied.

"Well, that is his specialty." My eye twitched and I got the feeling that Matsuda was watching us from the security room.

**Serenity: Well, I suppose I'll takeover since Lily's sleeping now. We were actually going to write more but the next scene is two months later so we thought it'd be quite odd.**

**Daemon: *kicking Lily***

**Serenity: Daemon! Stop that you git! *pulls him back***

**Daemon: But it's fuuuuu~n...**

**Serenity: I think we all need our rest now, so see you next time! Oni no baka....**

**Lily: Sour fork pigeons...**

**Serenity: No, that means stupid demon, sweetie. Sleep now, okay?**


End file.
